Family Ties
by LuckyLadybug
Summary: LAST CHAPTER OF FIRST PART, 9, HERE! The Ishtars are in for quite a shock when Rishid's birth mother, the one who left him at the well, suddenly shows up and says that the birth father is after them for his own evil reasons! Kind reviews welcome!
1. The Arrival

Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Family Ties  
  
By Lucky_Ladybug  
  
  
  
  
  
Notes: Well, I said this would be part of something bigger. XD I've split the original one-shot into two chapters and will be adding more, starting now! ^___^ This shall be a big project! The story is mine, the characters are not (except Halima), and this is chock-full of sibling/family cuteness! Also, while I refer to Marik's and Ishizu's brother as "Rishid," a character or two will call him "Odion" in this story, for reasons that will be revealed, and I would appreciate it if y'all didn't fall apart because of it XD There's so many important things to be angry about in life without getting up in arms because of a NAME, of all things! ^__~ SHEESH, people!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
~*Rishid*~  
  
Darkness.  
  
Complete, enveloping darkness. The kind that overwhelms one's soul until they feel as though there will never be light again.  
  
Screams.  
  
Pain-filled . . . agonized . . . horrifyingly innocent. . . . Someone is being punished unrighteously.  
  
This is not a random terror of the night. It is real . . . was real. . . . It really happened, sometime. . . .  
  
"Stop!! Stop it!! You're hurting her!!" The adult female voice breaks into the calamity.  
  
Wails rip through the air . . . screams of an infant, terrified at the horrors about him. How do I know it is a he? I can't explain.  
  
"You're hurting her!! I won't let this go on! I won't!!"  
  
The cries continue, tearing through the darkness.  
  
****  
  
"Rishid?! Rishid, what on earth is the matter?!"  
  
I start awake, looking up at Marik as he stands over me, his lavender eyes wide and concerned.  
  
"Brother . . . is the darkness gone? The screams . . . have they stopped?" I look up at him with an almost-panicked expression. The dream . . . the past memory . . . it has affected me deeply for some reason.  
  
Marik blinks. "What darkness, Rishid? And what screams?!"  
  
I blink as well, trying to get reacquainted with the here and now. "Forgive me. . . . It was a dream I was having. . . . So vivid. . . ." I pull myself up, only now realizing that I am on the floor.  
  
"A vivid dream?" Marik repeats, leaning back and crossing his arms over his bare chest. Even though he likes the heat and becomes chilled quite easily, he cannot seem to sleep with a shirt on. "Our sister would say that it means something."  
  
"I know it is something from someone's past," I say. "But I do not know whose past it is." Could it be mine? I wonder. But why do I not consciously remember it if it is?  
  
"This isn't a dream you've had before, is it?" Marik wants to know.  
  
I sigh. "Yes," I admit. "Each night more details come to light."  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Marik is very much awake and willing to talk with me if I wish. He and I are very close and have been ever since he was born.  
  
I stand up and then sit on the bed, Marik quickly following. "There was much darkness and confusion. Someone was being beaten. . . . The abuser refused to stop, despite pleas and protests from the child and from someone else, perhaps the mother. . . . An infant was crying . . . so very terrified by it all. . . ."  
  
Marik looks at me in concern. "Is it something you might remember from your past?"  
  
"It could be," I answer helplessly. "I wish I knew."  
  
Marik stares into the distance and I know he is remembering the past. His past. Our past. Tears slide his cheeks and suddenly he gives me a tight hug.  
  
"I'll never forget the horror of seeing . . . seeing Father trying to kill you," the boy whispers. "It was so diabolical . . . so evil . . . I always knew Father thought of you as only a servant, but I had never imagined that . . . that he hated you so much. . . ."  
  
I hold him close to me, laying my cheek against his unruly blonde hair and inwardly chuckling as I remember how Ishizu used to complain about it never staying down when she tried to brush it. "It's all over now, Marik," I tell him. "It's over. We're safe now."  
  
Marik looks up at me, something obviously plaguing his mind. "Are you happy, Rishid?" he asks finally.  
  
I pull back, blinking in surprise. "'Happy'?" I repeat.  
  
"Here with us," Marik elaborates. "Ishizu and I. Are you happy with us, Rishid? Do you ever wish that . . . that someone else had adopted you into their family?"  
  
I gaze into his eyes, knowing that he sincerely wants to know. I remember the much pain I have experienced in my life . . . wanting so badly to just belong somewhere and yet always feeling like an outsider. I remember the immense agony Marik has gone through, far worse than what I did. If I hadn't been there, his Yami might have taken over much sooner and things would have been even more horrible than the way they were. I love the boy so much . . . and Ishizu as well.  
  
At last I answer him. "No . . . I do not wish that," I say firmly. "You and Ishizu are my life. I could never be happy if I didn't know you both. Even if someone else had adopted me, I would have felt as though something was always missing." I know now that I do belong, that I am with the most wonderful family I possibly could be.  
  
Marik smiles and hugs me. I return the gesture, the disturbing dream's events again playing over in my thoughts. What does it mean? Will I ever find out?  
  
****  
  
Several more days go by, each ensuing night bringing the dream with it. Each time I experience it, it only reinforces my feelings all the more that it was something real and that I was involved in some way . . . though I cannot understand how.  
  
"Rishid?"  
  
I look up as Ishizu enters the darkened living room where I am sitting.  
  
"It is so dark. Here, I will turn the light on." She does, and I squint as my eyes try to adjust to the sudden change. "Why are you sitting here in the dark, Rishid?" she asks, coming over and sitting on the couch.  
  
I am silent for a time, working out my answer. "I don't know," I tell her at last. "Perhaps I am hoping for answers."  
  
Ishizu nods in understanding. "I have seen something with my Millennium Tauk today . . . something confusing and dark. A certain sadness. I sense that something from the past is about to come forth."  
  
I raise an eyebrow. "Whose past?"  
  
She lifts her gaze to look right into my golden eyes. "Yours, my brother."  
  
This surprises me immensely. Just mine? But my past is tangled up with Ishizu's and Marik's!  
  
Sensing my surprise, she cocks her head to the side and touches her necklace. "Rishid . . . do you remember any of your life before our mother brought you into our family?" she wants to know.  
  
I close my eyes. "No," I reply, shaking my head. "I only recall feelings . . . of terror . . . of anger . . . of being abandoned and cold. . . ."  
  
Ishizu touches my arm gently, her soft, kind eyes showing her outrage at anyone leaving a mere infant at the edge of a well.  
  
"I do not recall my birth mother at all," I continue quietly, "nor any biological family I may have had. You and Marik are my family and I am perfectly content to have nothing to do with my birth parents, whoever they may be. They obviously never wanted me."  
  
Ishizu gives me a bittersweet smile. "They will never know what a wonderful person they gave up," she says.  
  
****  
  
The following day I am alone in the house temporarily while Marik rides his motorcycle and Ishizu works at the museum. The home is silent, almost tomb-like, but it does not have the gloomy feeling of a tomb . . . or of our old home in Egypt. That is one place I would not care to visit again. There are too many bad memories there. I am glad we moved to Domino City permanently to start over. Since the Pharaoh has been found, Shadi told us that there was no longer a need to guard the tomb and that we could live our lives while he tied up any loose ends back in Egypt.  
  
A soft, hesitant knock startles me out of my thoughts and I turn slowly to face the door. Company is not expected. Who would it be? Mokuba, perhaps, looking for his friend Marik? Or could it be trouble of some sort? We have had so many odd escapades lately that it is hard to say.  
  
Carefully I ease the door open, bracing myself for any sort of possible ill activity. To my surprise and shock, a middle-aged, tired-looking woman dressed in Egyptian clothing is standing out on the porch. Her skin is worn and wrinkled, showing that she has come through much in her life.  
  
"Can I help you, madam?" I ask.  
  
She looks up at me in a sort of confused awe. "I am . . . looking for someone," she says. "My child. . . ."  
  
I hold the door firmly. "You will not find your child here," I reply.  
  
She makes no move to leave. Instead she gazes deeply into my golden eyes with her blue ones. "Odion?" she whispers.  
  
Now I am feeling uneasy. That is my middle name, but I never use it. My mother . . . the one I consider my mother . . . she told me that I had been left with a piece of paper that said "Odion" on it and that she assumed that was my name. Her husband, however—I can't bring myself to call him Father—did not care for the name and insisted that I would be called "Rishid" instead. I eventually wound up with both names. "How do you know of that name, madam?" I ask uncomfortably.  
  
She ignores the question and steps a bit closer. "Odion . . . my Odion," she whispers. "Your eyes . . . they're so unique and beautiful. . . . Such a deep, rich gold . . . just like . . ." She trails off.  
  
"Madam, I do not know you," I tell her steadily.  
  
She sighs. "I know . . . my precious one. But I am your mother."  
  
My eyes narrow. "The only mother I know died when I was a child," I say coldly.  
  
Now she looks down sadly. "At least you did know the love of a real mother, Odion," she whispers. "You've grown up so handsomely." She steps forward slightly and touches my cheek. "I always prayed you would wind up in a good family, my son."  
  
"Don't call me that!" I snarl, suddenly angry. "You abandoned me!! You left me at the edge of a well, all alone!! I am not your son!" I clench my fists. "You didn't want me then. What makes you think I will welcome you now?" Many thoughts swirl through my mind. Yes, I was then adopted by a wonderful mother and gained two precious siblings because my birth mother didn't keep me, but that isn't the point. I cannot believe the audacity of this woman on my porch, abruptly appearing after twenty-five years and looking for her child—me—after what she did. Does she have no shame?  
  
She tries to reach for my hand. "You have every reason to be angry with me, my Odion. I wasn't really expecting anything else. But will you at least allow me to explain myself and why I did what I did in the past?"  
  
I pull my hand away, staring at her intently and giving no answer. What can I say? "I still remember how it felt to be left there, all alone with no one to care for me." What could possibly be a good excuse for leaving an infant in such an isolated area? "I was so cold and afraid."  
  
A tear slips from her eye. "I never wanted to leave you there, Odion," she tells me.  
  
"Then why did you?!" I demand. "And how did you find me here?"  
  
She is quiet for a time before answering my second question. "I met a strange, enigmatic man in Egypt. He told me that my son is alive and living in Domino City, far from where he—you—were born, and that you have two siblings whom you adore so very much." The woman gives a sad sigh. "I came as fast as I could. I wanted to see my precious boy again . . . to see what he has become."  
  
"And why do you suddenly care now?" I growl, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I never stopped caring, my Odion," she says sincerely.  
  
"I have a hard time believing that." I cross my arms and gaze at her, frustrated at the many emotions I am feeling. Confusion . . . sadness . . . anger . . . hurt, most of all. It seems that none of those who were my parents truly wanted me, except for my dear adopted mother, and she has passed on now.  
  
A motorcycle's roar interrupts us both and we look up as Marik flies into the driveway recklessly—yet somehow skillfully—and parks the vehicle he loves to ride so much. "Rishid?" he calls in perplexity, removing his helmet and shaking his blonde hair out. "Who's our visitor?"  
  
I pause, not certain how to introduce her. How can I call her my mother? She is not that to me. She may have birthed me, but she didn't treat me as a mother should. My real mother is the one I shared with Marik and Ishizu.  
  
Sensing my distress, the woman takes matters into her own hands. "I am Halima," she tells him, trying to smile. "I . . . know your brother."  
  
Marik blinks, coming up onto the porch with us. "You know Rishid? But how?!"  
  
"He is Odion to me," she answers ruefully.  
  
"No one calls him that," Marik retorts.  
  
I sigh, deciding that I must face the truth and tell my dear brother of it. "She gave birth to me," I explain. "'Odion' is the name I was born with."  
  
Marik does a doubletake. "You're his mother?!" he cries. "But how could you have abandoned him the way you did?! How could you do that and then dare to show your face here?!"  
  
"I am not proud of what I did," Halima says. "But I believed then it was for the best, and I still believe so now." She looks at me pleadingly, begging for me to give her the chance to explain that she wishes for.  
  
I narrow my eyes. Well, what have I got to lose? I suppose I might as well know what drove her to leave me by the well. I always assumed that she simply did not want to care for me and so she abandoned me at the first possible place she came to. "You may explain your actions," I say at last, half-turning away. "When Ishizu arrives home," I add.  
  
"Your sister?" Halima smiles slightly, then sobers. "Yes, she has a right to know as well." 


	2. The Tale: True or False?

Ishizu comes home before long and is not surprised to find my birth mother here, but she isn't any more pleased than Marik and I are about it.  
  
"It surprises me that you would come looking for our Rishid after all this time," she says, setting her lips in a straight line and trying to be civil.  
  
"As well it should," Halima replies. "I most likely have no right to be coming here. But it is only a natural desire of a mother."  
  
Marik raises an eyebrow, obviously about to make another remark. Before he can, the telephone abruptly rings and he snatches it up. "Who is this?" he demands. After a slight pause, his eyes narrow considerably and he clutches the phone tighter. "Would you care to repeat that?"  
  
"Who is it, brother?" I try to ask him, sensing trouble.  
  
Marik shakes his head, motioning for silence as he listens. After a moment he speaks in a dangerous tone that I have not heard in a long time. "This line is being tapped," he bluffs, "and the police know what you have just said, so I suggest you take your business elsewhere. We do not appreciate being threatened in such a graphic way." With that he hangs up, his lavender eyes aflame with fire.  
  
"Someone threatened us?" Ishizu prompts, looking as concerned as I feel.  
  
"They asked for someone and I couldn't catch who they wanted," Marik says as he sets the phone back in its cradle. "Then when I asked them to repeat it they said that they knew the Ishtars lived here and that they were going to make certain we all died." He crosses his arms, obviously having toned down the threat.  
  
Halima has a strange reaction to this. "I was afraid of this," she says sadly. "I didn't merely come to see my son again. I came to warn him . . . and you as well." She looks at Marik and Ishizu.  
  
"Warn us of what?" I growl defensively.  
  
"Odion . . . your father has been looking for you." Halima gives me a grave look.  
  
"What does he want with me?!" This news is not making me much happier than I was before.  
  
"Nothing good, I can assure you." Halima reaches for my hand sadly. "Odion . . . I don't want you to die!"  
  
Again I pull away, unimpressed. "So now you care whether I live or die!"  
  
Marik crosses his arms. "It sounds like we're in for it, so why don't you explain everything from the top?"  
  
Ishizu nods in agreement.  
  
"Just answer me this first," I say coldly. "Is my family in danger as well as me?"  
  
"You all are," Halima says tiredly. "I must explain quickly, before he finds his way here." And so she begins her tale.  
  
"I met your father in Cairo many years ago. He was a different man then . . . bright and cheerful and anxious to make all these fantastic discoveries about ancient Egypt. He worked as an archaeologist far into our engagement and ensuing marriage. But one day, he found something that was not quite what he had expected.  
  
"He came to the house that day with a strange gleam in his eye. When I asked what had happened on the dig, he said that he'd found an old man who told him of many treasures that could be unlocked by one who had golden eyes, as my husband did. It was an age-old prophecy, and many had tried to open the door so far, but none had managed it.  
  
"I was quite horrified because it seemed that he was growing more greedy even as he spoke, but my husband nevertheless insisted that he would pursue this. From that time forth, he was never the same. He would often hit me in fits of anger, and my younger sister—who lived with us—as well. When I found that I was . . . with child, I was afraid of what my husband would do when he found out. I tried to run away, but . . . he caught up with me again, shortly after you were born." Halima pauses in her account to look at me.  
  
"Surely you did not think your husband would harm your tiny child," Ishizu speaks up, narrowing her eyes. Marik looks equally horrified.  
  
"No," Halima says after a pause. "Even with his sudden changes, I didn't think he would be that cruel. But . . . he hadn't wanted children. And he was always beating me. I was afraid something would happen to my Odion during one of those sessions, and so I left."  
  
I cross my arms. "And?" I prompt.  
  
"When you were born, you had the most beautiful, clear, golden eyes. I knew if my husband saw you, he would try to use you for the horrible purpose of furthering his ever-increasing greed." Halima looks at me seriously. "And sure enough, when he found us, that was exactly what he wanted. He tried to take you away from me. Then my sister, who had run away with me, got in the way and tried to fight with him. Of course, she was not any match for his strength. . . ."  
  
Ishizu and Marik exchange looks. I am not certain what they are thinking.  
  
"I was so torn, my Odion," Halima says sadly. "I knew I had to get you away, but I didn't see how I could leave my sister."  
  
"It must have been horrible," Ishizu speaks up sincerely. "I cannot imagine having to make such a decision." She takes Marik's hand and my own.  
  
I am still not certain what to think. How do I know Halima tells the truth? She may only be trying to make herself look like a heroic mother in my eyes. It would not surprise me.  
  
"My sister told me to flee," Halima says now. "And . . . I knew I had to. I grabbed you from the corner where you were crying in terror and ran out the door just as fast as I could, so afraid that any moment your father would kill my sister and come after us as well."  
  
Marik looks over at me now, a silent message in his eyes. Your dream, the lavender orbs seem to say. Isn't that like your dream?  
  
The thought has crossed my mind. Could I have been dreaming about that treacherous night, if it truly happened as Halima is telling?  
  
"I knew I would never make it in time," Halima whispers. "But then, as I was praying for help, that mysterious man—the same one I spoke with recently—appeared in my path and whisked us away with him. He told me that it was destiny for me to give you up." Tears begin to show in her eyes. "He said that I knew it as well . . . and I did. I knew I couldn't keep you, Odion, not with that madman loose. And so I . . . I left you there . . . by the well, at the direction of the man who was with me." She looks down. "I knew you would likely never know the truth of what happened that night and that you would probably grow up resenting me . . . but I was willing to go through that pain to give you a better life. All I had time to do before hurrying away was to leave a piece of paper with your name on it."  
  
This is all so much to digest . . . so very much. . . . I had never seen my birth mother that I remembered, and now suddenly she has come into my life and insists that her actions were only for my own good. Do I believe her?  
  
"I did do the right thing, didn't I?" Halima says softly, her voice hesitant.  
  
I hold Ishizu and Marik close to me. Even though there is still much turmoil in my heart and I do not know whether she speaks truthfully, I do know that I wouldn't have wanted it any other way. In spite of the pain I did go through, it was worth it. Oh, it was so worth it!  
  
"Yes," I reply at last. "You did."  
  
Halima looks relieved and she actually smiles now. "I know you can't ever think of me as your mother, Odion—oh, I know I should say Rishid, but I'm just not in the habit of it!—but I simply wanted you to finally understand the truth." She touches my shoulder. "Especially now. I fear so for you and your siblings!"  
  
"So this husband of yours wants Rishid because he's the only one who can open the door to these riches?" Marik says.  
  
"That is right," Halima nods, a stricken expression crossing her features. "And he knows that by now he could never get your brother to blindly do what he wants . . . so I do not doubt he might try more brutal means." She gazes into my eyes. "Rishid, my son, please listen to me! He will use your siblings against you to make you do what he wants. I have no doubt of this."  
  
I gaze back, feeling the urgency of her words. She has told the truth. I can feel it in my heart. She has told the truth and we are in very real danger. "I thank you for your warning," I say quietly. "If it helps to keep my precious brother and sister safe, I can never repay you enough."  
  
Halima nods, standing up now. "I should leave," she says reluctantly, turning to give a nervous glance to the nearby window.  
  
We stand as well, but I am at a loss for words for several endless minutes. How do I speak to a woman whom I have always thought carelessly abandoned me but who may have honestly done the only thing she could to save my life? It's so very much to take in . . .  
  
Halima looks up at me, her eyes bittersweet. "Take care . . . Rishid," she whispers, managing a slight smile. She gazes at me, her eyes showing that she longs to take me in her arms but doesn't dare.  
  
Still not certain what to say, I finally answer, "I pray that you will stay safe as well," as I walk to the door with her. I do not feel comfortable letting her embrace me.  
  
Something else occurs to me. "Where will you stay?" I ask.  
  
"I have friends nearby," Halima answers tiredly as she goes down the walk. "I am glad I have finally seen my Odion again."  
  
****  
  
Ishizu and Marik come up behind me as I watch my birth mother leave, laying their hands on my shoulders.  
  
"Rishid?" Marik asks softly.  
  
"Are you alright?" Ishizu wants to know.  
  
I sigh. "I am fine," I reply, though I am still in much turmoil.  
  
"Are you sure?" Marik wonders, tilting his head to the side. "I know that this must have been so very hard for you, my brother."  
  
I reach for his hand and for Ishizu's. "It is hard for me to know what to think at this point," I admit. "I am so confused. . . . I feel somehow that she spoke the truth to me, but then again . . ." I trail off.  
  
"Whatever the case, we will always be here for you, Rishid," Ishizu smiles softly.  
  
"That's right," Marik agrees firmly.  
  
I smile now, pulling them both close to me. My precious family. . . . I love them so much more than any words could possibly express. And I am so very grateful that I have them. What I told Marik before is true—if I had been with any other family, I always would have felt as though something was missing. Whether Halima's tale is true or not, I truly believe with all my heart that this is the family I was destined to have.  
  
A feeling of darkness grips at me as other realizations come to light again. If what Halima said *is* true, then a new danger will very likely descend upon us shortly—and it most likely will, especially in light of the phone call we received. But I will not allow harm to come to Marik and Ishizu. No matter what happens, I refuse to let them be injured in any way. That will not happen.  
  
"Let's go inside," I say now. Perhaps after a good rest I will be able to piece everything together about Halima in a clearer way.  
  
Marik and Ishizu agree and so we do go inside, preparing to face whatever comes. 


	3. Terrifying Assault

Notes: Here's the new installment. Be warned, it's dark! **cuddles poor dear Marik**  
  
  
  
  
  
~*Marik*~  
  
It has been several days now since the incident with Rishid's birth mother. I don't know what to think of it all. . . . Lately Rishid has seemed so . . . distant. I have tried to ask him if he's alright, but he always simply says he is.  
  
"Are you struggling with whether Halima told the truth or not?" I say softly, coming over and sitting by him.  
  
Rishid looks at me and sighs, seeming to realize that he cannot keep anything from his younger brother. "It is so very much to think about," he replies. "And what if she is lying? Then I gave her far too much leniency."  
  
"You said you felt she was telling the truth," I remind him.  
  
"I could have been wrong," Rishid answers.  
  
I am not certain what to say, so we sit in silence for a while.  
  
"But if she was lying, how do I explain the telephone call?" Rishid says after a moment, narrowing his eyes.  
  
I have never seen Rishid seem so confused and frustrated. Usually he is the one trying to help me when I am feeling that way. I know Rishid has a perfect right to be so upset right now. . . . Either we truly do have an enemy in Halima's husband, or in her.  
  
Or both, even. What if they're actually working on this together?  
  
Rishid sighs. "I wish she had never shown up," he says bitterly.   
  
I lay my hand on his shoulder. "Whatever happens, it will be alright."  
  
"I want to believe that." Rishid looks up at me, his golden eyes tortured. "But I know that it simply isn't always alright. That is the way life is."  
  
Rishid has also been a lot moodier lately. Of course I know he speaks the truth in this case.  
  
Abruptly a strange feeling takes hold of my heart and gives it a harsh squeeze. The color drains from my face as harsh realization sweeps over me. "Ishizu," I whisper. "Something has happened to Ishizu!!"  
  
Rishid turns to look at me in concern. "What has?!" he demands, not questioning my premonition. As siblings, we all are so close that we usually do sense when something is wrong with one of the others.  
  
I place my hands up to my temples, massaging them. "I . . . I don't know," I admit worriedly. "But I heard her scream in my mind!"  
  
Immediately Rishid gets up and hastens to the front door. "Then come," he says gravely. "We must find her."  
  
****  
  
We knew Ishizu had gone to the museum, so that's where we go now to look for her.  
  
"It seems to be deserted," Rishid says angrily.  
  
"But appearances can be deceiving," I reply. "Ishizu could be anywhere!" I can only pray that she's still here and not hurt in any way.  
  
Soon Rishid and I have become separated in the building's many corridors. I start examining every room I come to, hoping for some clue or idea as to where our dear sister is. I don't dare ignore the closets or the large chests and trunks. Some people are so wicked, there is no telling what they would do! What if they even tried to. . . . No! It's too horrible to think about!  
  
A creaking sound comes to my attention and I look around for its source. "Where are you?" I demand. "Who are you?!" Bracing myself for an attack, I clutch the Rod and hold it tightly.  
  
Slowly a sarcophagus directly across from me begins to open. Instead of a mummy, what emerges is a grotesque zombie. It looks female, but I can't bring myself to call it anything but "it."  
  
"Where did you come from?!" I yell, backing up. "Ishizu would never allow something like you in her museum!!"  
  
It doesn't answer and moves closer, reaching out a decayed hand to stroke my cheek.  
  
Repulsed, I snatch its wrist and twist it. "Get your filthy hands away from me!!" I cry. Raising the Rod, I will it to nearly its highest power and blast. The zombie screams, breaking into pieces . . . and then reforming. It comes at me again, stronger than before, and drags me to the floor. Methodically it caresses my cheek. I can't help but scream myself.  
  
"Leave me alone!!" I push against its shoulders, trying to force it away.  
  
It leans down and I feel its hot breath on my face. I know what it's going to do. Terror starts to come over me as I continue to struggle in vain. I can't let it do this! I have to get free!!  
  
I cry out again in disgust as its lips touch my bare shoulder and then I get a burst of strength. Somehow I manage to throw it back against the wall and stand over it, raising the Rod again. I know it didn't work last time, but I have to try again. I am praying desperately that I can defeat it.  
  
This time the blast does seem to work. The zombie shrieks, vanishing into nothing.  
  
The Rod drops from my grasp and I fall to the floor as well, shaking. That . . . that abomination! That horrible creature!! I can't imagine how it got in.   
  
I curl up in a ball, unable to get my heart to slow down. I swear, that was the most terrifying experience of my life. Nothing like that has ever happened to me before. Never!! I felt so defenseless . . . so helpless . . . so vulnerable. . . . I can't bring myself to stand up . . . not yet. . . . All I can think of is that there may be more of them, just waiting around a corner to ambush me . . . to pull me to the floor and . . .  
  
I close my eyes, trying so hard to block the images from my mind.  
  
~Rishid~  
  
I come as soon as I hear Marik scream, but by the time I arrive, whatever was tormenting him has gone. But Marik . . . something is very wrong with my brother. He has curled up tightly against the wall and his poor body is literally shaking.  
  
"Brother, what is wrong?!" I cry, trying to lift his shuddering form into my arms. He fights against me for a brief minute—apparently not realizing who I am at first—but then he throws his arms around me as he buries himself into my cloak.  
  
"Rishid, it . . . it was horrible!" he gasps, still shaking all over. "It attacked me. . . ."  
  
"What attacked you?" I ask gently. Could my birth father actually be coming after us now and have sent something to torture my siblings first?! It is a possibility I have not been able to get out of my mind. Ever since that telephone call and my birth mother's visit, I have been so worried that something terrible would happen to my precious siblings. And now it seems that it has!  
  
"I don't know!" Marik wails. Obviously he has been through something terribly traumatic. He never behaves like this!  
  
"Did it . . . hurt you?" I can't imagine what would be so alarming that it would case him to get like this.  
  
Marik doesn't appear able to answer. He starts to sob, clutching at my robe. I can't bear to see him like this!  
  
"Please, brother! I need to know," I say softly.  
  
Again he is silent, unable to speak at first. Then at last he does, saying something so horrible I don't want to even think about it.  
  
"It tried to violate me, Rishid!" Marik screams. "It . . . it tried to violate me!!"  
  
I am too stunned to even speak. Someone—or some*thing*—tried to commit such treachery?! It is no wonder that my poor brother seems broken. Nothing remotely like this has ever happened to him before. I hold him close to my heart, hoping to offer comfort and protection.  
  
"Rishid . . ." Marik looks up at me with sad lavender eyes and I just can't bear it. "It tried to harm me in the most vile way imaginable!!"  
  
"I know," I whisper, "and they will pay dearly for it." There is nothing I would like better than to tear apart the demon that has reduced Marik to tears in this way, but I must try to stay calm for my brother's sake. Thank goodness, I reflect, that he only said they "tried." They did not succeed.  
  
Now poor Marik is practically hyperventilating. He burrows further into my cloak, trying to hide. I know he hasn't forgotten that Ishizu is in danger, but right now he is too petrified to even move. And really . . . how can anyone blame him?! This poor, dear brother of mine has seen so very much in his sixteen years, but never once has anyone tried to steal that which is most precious from him.  
  
"It will be alright, my brother," I say softly. "You are safe. Nothing more will harm you today. I swear it!"  
  
Marik shudders. "We have to find Ishizu, Rishid," he whispers. "What if some monstrosity has gone after her now as well?!"  
  
"We will find her," I assure him, knowing that it is of the utmost urgency that we do. I know, however, that Marik does not feel calm enough to get up and walk, so I decide to carry him for now. Ordinarily he would protest and say he could move about just fine, but now he is so emotionally distraught that he lets me hold him.  
  
On our way down the hall I notice the dropped Millennium Rod and pick it up. Marik would not want it to fall into the wrong hands. Carefully I place it in my belt to give back to him later.  
  
~Ishizu~  
  
Slowly I begin to regain my senses again. The first one I get back is that of feeling. I am on a hard surface, laying on my side. I do not remember what happened before this. But I am cold, very cold. Someone has removed my cape.  
  
I do not realize that I have moved, but apparently I have, for now a distasteful laugh meets my ears.  
  
"Ah, you are awake, my dear!"  
  
I try to open my eyes but find I cannot. Though fear starts to rise within me, I resolve not to let it show. I can only pray that Rishid and Marik are safe, wherever they may be. "What is it you want?" I ask, trying my voice and finding it slightly rasping.  
  
"Surely you can figure it out. An intelligent woman like yourself."  
  
My eyes open now and I find myself looking over at a tall Egyptian man. He leers at me and his golden eyes are full of malice and evil.  
  
"You!!" I cry, realization immediately coming over me. "You are Rishid's birth father!!"  
  
"Rishid?" he says vaguely. "Oh yes . . . Odion. Well . . . let's just say I'm not going to make things easy for him. Don't think I don't know what he's like now. I know he wouldn't agree to unlock the treasures for me. Not unless I . . . make things very difficult. I know he loves you and that Marik more than anyone or anything else. If the both of you are put into . . . compromising situations, I'm certain he will have to give in to my demands."  
  
I narrow my eyes. "What do you intend to do with us?"  
  
"Well . . ." He pauses and then gives me one of his malevolent smiles again. "I'm sure if he finds you locked up in here, starving, it will make him think twice about his decision. Oh, and then there's what I'm having a friend of mine do to Marik. . . ."  
  
The fury rises now and I cannot keep it down. I am strong enough to sit up now and I find that there is a manacle around my ankle so that I cannot escape. I am only concerned about Marik now, however. It is obvious this man does not possess a heart. "What is being done to him??!"  
  
He smirks, moving to the door. "Oh . . . well . . . this friend of mine. . . . I found her on one of my excursions and had her planted in your museum. She likes young boys such as your brother Marik. I think you know what I mean. And she has super strength too. She's not exactly mortal."  
  
I do know exactly what he means. And it is too despicable to think of! "If any harm befalls my dear brother, you will suffer in Hades for it," I whisper vehemently.  
  
He walks back and grabs me under the chin. "I'm not worried about that," he says smoothly before leaving me alone in my prison.  
  
For hours afterward I stay here, struggling to free myself and growing ill with worry over Marik. I know Rishid himself will not be harmed, not as long as this man wants him, but Marik. . . . Oh Marik. . . . I cannot bear the terrible images that come to mind, of him being assaulted and overpowered. . . . He would be so frightened! So terribly frightened! Marik is a brave, strong, courageous boy, but he has never had to deal with such a thing. I know that, even though he knows such things happen, he would be so very terrified if it was happening to him!  
  
Tears come to my eyes as I find that I cannot get free. "Please," I pray softly, "please keep my dear brothers safe! Please do not allow something so abominable to happen to dear Marik! PLEASE!!"  
  
A comforting feeling comes over me now and somehow I know that everything will be alright. Marik is safe—I can sense it. He hasn't been robbed of his virtue.  
  
More tears fill my eyes, but this time they are of gladness.  
  
~Marik~  
  
I'm laying here in Rishid's arms, letting him carry me throughout the rest of the museum. A part of me feels so foolish. I feel as though I should be able to get down and walk. But another part of me is so terrified by what happened. I do not know if I am even capable of standing up yet. All I want to do is curl up tightly to protect myself.  
  
"Blast it, Rishid . . ." I look up at him sadly. "I feel so ridiculous. . . ."  
  
He holds me close. "Do not feel that way," he replies. "You have been through something atrocious. No one with a heart would expect you to behave entirely normal immediately afterward."  
  
I close my eyes. "I was so scared, Rishid," I whisper, confiding in my dear brother. "I could barely fight against it . . . her. . . . It possessed some sort of inhuman strength!" Now I cringe, remembering the horror of feeling its decayed flesh touching my cheek. "I . . . I was certain I wasn't going to be able to get away!!"  
  
Rishid doesn't answer at first. When I look up at him I can see that he's struggling not to cry. Tears are glistening in his eyes. "But you did get away," he says at last, his voice shaking. "Oh my brother. . . ."  
  
I settle down into his arms. Yes, I did get away. But where is Ishizu? Is she safe?!  
  
A ringing sound interrupts my thoughts and I look around for the source of it before realizing it's the telephone. Quickly Rishid presses the speakerphone button and speaks into the microphone. "Yes?"  
  
"Ah, you must be Rishid," a voice dripping with evil answers him. I feel my blood run cold.  
  
"Who are you?!" Rishid demands.  
  
"You may call me 'Father,'" comes the smooth reply.  
  
Rishid clenches his fist, still holding me with one arm. "There is no one whom I consider my father!" he thunders.  
  
I narrow my eyes angrily. "Have you taken Ishizu?!" I scream.  
  
The voice laughs. "Perhaps."  
  
"Where is she?!" Rishid yells.  
  
"You'll find out, all in good time. The sooner you agree to assist me, the sooner you'll see your precious sister again. The longer you take, the less likely you'll find her . . . alive."  
  
I struggle out of Rishid's arms and lean over the microphone. "If you've harmed her, you treacherous snake, I'll . . ."  
  
"Oh, you feel like yelling at me?" comes the response. "After what my little 'friend' was sent out to do, I would think you'd be cowering in some corner, terrified out of your very wits!"  
  
This is the last straw for Rishid. He slams his hand onto the desk, making a loud thumping sound that echoes down the lonely halls. "My brother is courageous and brave!" he yells. "He never cowers at anything!" Rishid narrows his eyes furiously. "If any harm befalls Ishizu such as what you tried to have happen to Marik, I swear I will hunt you down and tear you apart!"  
  
"Such threats, and against your own father." He clucks his tongue. "Well, you shall have to hunt me down to find your precious sister in the first place."  
  
"Where have you taken her?!" I yell.  
  
"Where else? Back to Egypt. Come to Egypt yourselves and you will find the next clue to her whereabouts." With that the line goes dead. 


	4. Off to Egypt!

Slowly I look up at Rishid, my disbelief and alarm surely showing in my eyes. I can't believe this!! Ishizu, taken prisoner by this madman?!  
  
"We have to get to Egypt immediately," he says grimly, echoing my own thoughts. I know that that is the most important thing to do right now.  
  
"Maybe we can get Kaiba to take us in one of his private jets," I suggest. "The airport would be too slow!"  
  
Rishid agrees and we turn to find the door. The nearest one to us is beyond the India exhibits—and past several sarcophaguses.  
  
My eyes go blank. No . . . not more sarcophaguses! If I try to walk past them, something horrible will come out. . . . Something will try to hurt me . . . something will try to molest me and rob me of . . . of. . . .  
  
I can't move. I'm frozen to the spot. I want to move forward, but my legs will not obey me.  
  
Now I'm being surrounded. . . . Every single one of the coffins open and a monstrosity comes out. They're all surrounding me . . . they're all reaching out for me. . . . One of them pulls me close to it, stroking my back and along the wretched tattoo scars. . . . I struggle to free myself, but their supernatural powers are too strong. I'm bound here, forced to fight in vain for my freedom and my . . .  
  
"LET GO OF ME!!! STOP!!!!" I kick out frantically, refusing to be submissive.  
  
Another hand touches me and I slap it away. "LEAVE ME ALONE!!! I WON'T BE YOUR PLAYTHING!!!"  
  
"Marik!! It's alright, brother!! You're safe!!" Strong arms try to envelope me. "Nothing is here to harm you. The only ones here are you and I."  
  
Rishid's voice penetrates through my tortured mind and I slowly relax into his embrace, shaking. The treacherous images I was seeing vanish now and I realize the truth. What I was seeing isn't real. I was hallucinating. But . . . if I'm hallucinating . . . doesn't that mean that I'm . . .  
  
"Rishid?" I whisper now, voicing the question that is now plaguing my mind. "Rishid, am I crazy?!"  
  
He holds me close. "No, Marik!" he says emphatically. "Of course you are not crazy. It's going to take you a while to heal from this. That does not make you crazy." Quieter he adds, "We'll just go out a different door."  
  
I look at him gratefully. Dear Rishid . . . always so understanding and kind. . . . Gently he steers me around in the opposite direction and we head out to rescue our sister.  
  
****  
  
Kaiba listens to our story grimly. Rishid and I have decided to leave out the account of what happened to me. Ishizu is who is in danger now, and I don't especially want it getting around about what I went through.  
  
"So you need a private jet to get to Egypt?" he says at the conclusion, leaning forward and lacing his fingers together.  
  
"That's right!" I reply urgently. "Please, can you oblige us, Kaiba? Ishizu's life is at stake! You know how you'd feel if it was Mokuba!"  
  
Kaiba looks down, studying a pencil on his desk. "I'll come with you to my private airport," he says finally. He doesn't need to say more.  
  
Young Mokuba runs into the room then, wide-eyed and cheerful as usual. "Hey, big brother! Hey, Marik and Rishid!" he greets. "What's going on?" He quickly takes in our worried expressions and knows something isn't right.  
  
Kaiba stands up. "Ishizu has been taken prisoner," he tells his brother, heading for the door. Quickly we follow after him.  
  
"Hello, Mokuba." I return his greeting now as we walk down the hall, realizing that I didn't say anything to him when he first came in. I am so worried about Ishizu . . . and in the back of my mind, I'm still terrified of horrible creatures emerging from the shadows and coming after me. Will I ever be normal again? I wonder in despair, jumping in fright at an ominous silhouette on the wall.  
  
"What's wrong with you today?" Mokuba asks, blinking at me.  
  
I realize how absurd my behavior must have just looked. "It's nothing," I reply, managing a weak smile. I talked about it once to Rishid. . . . I can't relive it again! I can't! And yet . . . I am reliving it every time I turn around. Why do I have to behave like this?! Why can't I just shove the experience into the dark recesses of my mind and never think or speak of it again?!  
  
And . . . what if Ishizu has been harmed the way they tried to harm me?! The thought keeps coming back to me, but I can't deal with it. I close my eyes tightly, trying to block out the images coming to me. Ishizu can't have to suffer that!! She simply CAN NOT!!  
  
"Seto, we're gonna help them get Ishizu back, aren't we?!" Mokuba exclaims as we all climb into the limousine. "We've gotta go with them to Egypt! Remember all those times they helped us when we were in trouble?!"  
  
Kaiba looks down at his brother as he continues to plead. At last he nods slowly and crosses his arms. "Very well," he says. "We'll go to Egypt." Perhaps he has a sense of owing us something. Or maybe he honestly wants to help. I can't tell.  
  
Rishid looks at him seriously. "It could be very dangerous," he warns. "This . . . person who has abducted Ishizu is a madman." He hasn't explained that the abducter is his birth father. I suppose he doesn't want to get into that the way I don't want to get into what happened to me.  
  
"I've dealt with those types before," Kaiba grunts.  
  
"We don't want to put either of you in any unnecessary danger," I say quietly.  
  
"Friends stick together!" Mokuba objects. "Remember, Marik? We've gotta come!"  
  
I give him a stronger smile this time, touched. "If anything happens to you or your brother I'll never forgive myself," I reply then.  
  
"I gave my word that we would come, and I don't go back on my word," Kaiba returns. "And though I would rather Mokuba didn't come, I know I won't be able to keep him away."  
  
Mokuba glares at him. "Seto, you don't have to treat me like a baby!" he snaps.  
  
"Mokuba, the fact is, you are only ten," Kaiba tells him. "And people have a tendency to want to use you against me, the way this person is using Marik and Ishizu against Rishid."  
  
"But that guy's not gonna care about what happens with me!" Mokuba retorts. "That's the point, Seto—he's after the Ishtars!"  
  
"You never know what psychos like him might decide to do," Kaiba replies.  
  
"I'm not gonna get kidnapped," Mokuba growls. "You worry too much!"  
  
I close my eyes and lean against the back of the seat. Mokuba has been rather crabby of late thinking that Kaiba treats him like a child unnecessarily, and I can tell that now another shouting match between them is eminent.  
  
Either that or stony silence, which can be worse. Kaiba gives Mokuba a stern look, obviously wanting to address things but then thinking different of it. He turns to face the window and refuses to say more, as does Mokuba, who crosses his arms and pouts. The uneasiness hangs in the air, making it almost unbearable to stand. Will the brothers start yelling at each other?  
  
I try my best to ignore them and the deafening silence. Unfortunately, as soon as I close my eyes the images start coming to me again. First they are of myself—trapped on the floor with the zombie above me, sneering wickedly. Then the scenes change. Ishizu is being accosted by Rishid's malevolent birth father, who slaps her and causes her to fall back into the corner. Then he's standing over her . . . grabbing for her . . .  
  
I can't stand it!!  
  
I do not realize that I am screaming out loud, but then Rishid is taking hold of me firmly, assuring me that all is well and that Ishizu will be alright. Vaguely I hear Mokuba making what sounds like a rather snide comment—as he has worked himself into quite a Mood by now—but I do not pay much attention. I concentrate solely on Rishid's voice, trusting him to bring me out of the insanity I am afraid I am descending into.  
  
~Rishid~  
  
I hold Marik's emotionally broken form close to my heart, whispering softly to him with what I hope are comforting words. How could anyone delight in harming his strong, brave spirit? How could anyone take pleasure from tormenting him and Ishizu?   
  
And . . . deep in my heart, I worry. Will Marik recover from this? He's trying so hard to be his usual self, but he cannot deceive me. I see past the facade he's tried so desperately to erect. I see the frightened, terrified child he tries to hide. And I know that as long as he tries to pretend it didn't happen, as long as he struggles to be all smiles and courage, he will never be able to put it behind him.  
  
Hatred rises within me for my birth father. He is just as terrible—or possibly worse—than the "father" I grew up knowing. And what of Halima? Was her story true, or could she be working with her husband, as Marik has feared?  
  
And where in Egypt is Ishizu?! Could Marik's abominable, dire worries actually be the truth?! If she is violated so horribly, I will feel responsible in some way. It is my father who is doing all of this.  
  
I already do feel responsible for what happened to Marik. We shouldn't have become separated! I should have seen to it that we stayed together. At the time we were both so concerned about Ishizu that we hadn't stopped to see where we were headed. And then we had wound up in two different corridors.  
  
At any rate, why couldn't the creature that attacked Marik have gone after me instead? I would have been able to handle it better than my poor brother is doing! Why did Marik have to be tormented so atrociously?!  
  
"We're here," Kaiba says coldly, breaking into my thoughts. I can tell he wonders what has gone on with Marik, but he doesn't ask.  
  
Kindly I look down at my dear brother. "We are at the airport," I tell him.  
  
Almost mechanically he gets up and exits the limousine, letting his long blonde bangs fall over his eyes and conceal the pain within them.  
  
The Kaibas get out as well, Mokuba still scowling. He has been in a foul mood ever since his brother's remarks back in the limousine, and I am afraid it will continue over to Egypt. He made a very rude remark himself when Marik was so upset, but I chose to ignore it while I tried to comfort my younger brother. Perhaps I should have addressed the comment, but I did not.  
  
We manage to get into Kaiba's private jet without incident and begin the flight to Egypt.   
  
What will it be like to return to the place where Marik, Ishizu, and I were raised? Marik always says he can't stand Egypt now because of the many bad memories he associates with it. He has never wanted to have to return. But now, with Ishizu captive there, he is so willing to plunge back in and save her, even in spite of the painful recollections of Egypt—and in spite of what just happened to him back in the museum. The man I inherited my unusual eye color from greatly underestimates us all. Despite coming through such a living nightmare of nearly having his virtue stolen from him and still being so very terrified by it all, Marik still thinks first of others. His naturally selfless quality cannot be stilled.  
  
****  
  
Nearly as soon as the wheels of the plane hit the ground in Egypt, Kaiba's cell phone rings. He listens for a brief moment, narrowing his eyes, and then shoves the phone at me. "It's for you," he announces.  
  
Wondering how on earth my birth father got Kaiba's cell phone number, I take the phone and hold it up. Before I have a chance to demand to know where Ishizu is, the wicked voice begins to speak.  
  
"Hello, Son," the man greets, only angering me all the more. "I see you've made it to Egypt safely. And you've brought the Kaibas. I thought so."  
  
"How do you know so much about us?!" I thunder.  
  
"Research, Odion—excuse me, Rishid. Much research!" I have the feeling that he gave the wrong name at first on purpose, for the reason that he wants to drill it into me that he truly is who he says he is. "I am keeping constant tabs on all of you. In case you're wondering how I can accomplish such a feat, the answer is simple—I relieved your dear sister of her Millennium Item. I know it can grant glimpses into the near future, among other things."  
  
My eyes narrow considerably. Ishizu would never allow the Millennium Tauk to be stolen! The only way such a thing could happen would be if she was hurt so terribly that she couldn't protest. But even if someone else did manage to get it, they wouldn't be able to suddenly use it unless they were very trained with such things. "And what have you done with Ishizu??!!" I yell.  
  
Next to me, Marik has perked up in concern and is gazing at the cell phone and then into my eyes. He has already guessed who is calling, but this question of mine confirms his suspicions.  
  
"Well, I suppose now I do need to give you the next clue," my father is saying now. "I did promise it, after all. Get some means of transportation and come to the well. You know the one I mean."  
  
I clutch the cell phone so tightly that it seems it should be crumbling in my hand. "We will come," I vow dangerously. "We will come, but if Ishizu is not still safe you will sorely regret ever having made my acquaintance."  
  
A chuckle is my only response, and then, "Be there." The line once again goes dead.  
  
"Rishid?"  
  
I look down at Marik somberly.  
  
"How could he be using the Tauk?!" Marik cries, having heard all of the conversation.  
  
I hand the cell phone back to Kaiba and shake my head, not offering a reply. He and I both know the only ways that could be possible.  
  
"Don't worry about the transportation problem," Kaiba says now, going to a door that I hadn't noticed before. "I make sure to have a Jeep on hand for just such emergencies."  
  
Masking my surprise, I watch as he lowers the gangplank and then drives a green Jeep with the KaibaCorp logo on it out onto the sand. Quickly all of us climb on board.  
  
"I'm assuming you know where he wants you to go," Kaiba remarks.  
  
"I know the approximate location," I reply, knowing that the well is right near where Marik, Ishizu, and I used to live. I do not know how Marik will handle having to return there, especially since he is under so much additional stress. Now I exchange a silent glance with my younger brother, searching for the answers in his eyes.  
  
He smiles at me, reaching out to squeeze my hand. "I can handle this," he whispers. His skin is so clammy. . . . I wonder if he truly can handle it. I know he would never admit it if he thought he couldn't. And I also know that he will do his best to be brave and face the past in order to rescue Ishizu. 


	5. Emotional Breakdown

~Ishizu~  
  
Again I awake, wondering what has happened to me. I do not remember falling asleep. Was I forcefully put into oblivion again?  
  
I try to raise myself up, but I am so very weak. And something feels different. . . . Two somethings, actually. . . . My necklace is gone. . . . And . . . I can barely see!  
  
"Missing something, my dear?"  
  
I look up, my vision blurred. The voice is one I would recognize anywhere. "You have taken the Millennium Tauk!" I accuse.  
  
"Oh yes," Rishid's birth father smirks. "I have it. And I can see into the future with it!"  
  
"There is not any way you could!" I retort furiously.  
  
"I beg to differ." He walks around me, but I cannot see him—only a vague outline! "Yes, I can use the Tauk, and other mystical items as well."  
  
I narrow my eyes. "What have you done to my vision?!" I demand to know now, wondering if it is a mental trick he has learned.  
  
"Oh? Feeling the effects already, are you?" He isn't surprised in the least. "It's a very nice drug, really. I think it will be putting you under again very soon. And isn't it quaint how it takes your senses away?"  
  
"What do you mean?!" I gasp, unable to believe what is happening.  
  
"Well, remember what I said about your brothers finding you starving? I didn't entirely mean physically hungry. Mentally you'll be quite a mess too. After all, I'm sure that slowly losing your senses will leave you starving for your sanity! Eventually you'll descend into such madness that you won't be able to live!" He grabs me and I pull away. "You can still feel, I see. But soon you won't be able to. I estimate that every time you awaken from this drug's slumber effects, another sense will be gone! Rishid and Marik will have to hasten if they want to save you. Once all five senses are useless, it will be next to impossible to restore them—even with the antidote!"  
  
I clench my fists, feeling rage begin to take over. "You will not get away with this!"  
  
"Oh, but I am." I see him touching a glint of gold, perhaps the Tauk, as he exits. "Sweet dreams."  
  
My vision darkens entirely, but I know I cannot panic. That is what he wants. No, I will stay strong and pray for my brothers to be safe and for them to make the right decisions about what to do. Rishid cannot give in to his father's wishes just for me. I will suffer to the very death if I must; this evil creature must not win!  
  
Slowly I sink down to lay on the slab, knowing that I cannot fight the oblivion any longer. I wonder what other sense I shall wake up without. Surely this man must be working with someone else. I cannot believe that he himself created this drug, not judging by what I already know about him.  
  
~Marik~  
  
I look up at my brother as we ride over the Egyptian sands in Kaiba's Jeep. One thing that has been bothering me is what will we do when we reach the final destination? This person obviously has no scruples. Rishid, of course, would never agree to his plot, but even if he did as just a bluff, we would have no way of knowing whether Ishizu would truly be released to us or not.  
  
"Are you alright, Marik?" Rishid asks softly.  
  
"Yes," I assure him. I have vowed to completely put my horrible experience behind me and to never speak of it again. I don't want to recall it—not now, not ever! I seem to be having success, too. I haven't had a ghastly remembrance since getting in the Jeep.  
  
I can see that Rishid doesn't believe me when I say I'm fine. "Really, I am," I whisper. "Ishizu's whom we must worry about now."  
  
Rishid lays his hand over mine. "I do worry for her. But I worry for you as well, dear brother. After what nearly happened to you . . ."  
  
"Don't speak of it, Rishid!" I beg. "Please!! I don't want you to mention it again!!"  
  
Rishid's eyes narrow, but he kindly agrees.  
  
"Really, I'm alright. I just don't want to think about . . . what happened." I look out at the endless sands.  
  
****  
  
By the time we reach the well, darkness has fallen. Shadows are looming everywhere, increasing my discomfort, but I push it all aside. I can't allow my experience to come back into my mind!  
  
I can't help remembering what Rishid said, though. ~You have been through something atrocious. No one with a heart would expect you to behave entirely normal immediately afterward.~  
  
But it's been many hours now! I should be able to behave normally now . . . shouldn't I? Mokuba just thinks I'm being stupid and childish. I know he does, after the snide remark he made on the airplane. Of course he doesn't know what happened . . . but why doesn't he realize that I wouldn't be acting this way unless I'd just come through something traumatic?!  
  
Rishid gets out of the Jeep and goes over to the well. From the look in his eyes, I can tell he's afraid Ishizu may be laying at the bottom. The thought, admittedly, hadn't occurred to me before, but it does now. I run after him, paling.  
  
"Is she . . . ?!"  
  
"She is not down there." Rishid straightens up from where he was leaning over the side. "Thank God."  
  
I breathe a sigh of relief and look around, trying to determine if she could be hidden somewhere in the village. "It seems like tabs are being kept on us," I comment. "Surely he must know we're at the well now. Why doesn't he call?!"  
  
Rishid narrows his eyes. "Perhaps we should look around." He has not said how he feels, to again be at the place where he was abandoned so many years before, but I know he must be thinking of it.  
  
"I agree," Kaiba says, coming up behind us without warning. The sudden movement and voice causes me to leap a mile into the air, and Mokuba is decidedly not impressed.  
  
"It's just us," he tells me matter-of-factly with a glare. I am certain Rishid would have scolded him, were he not already advancing forward into the deserted village.  
  
"I know it's you!" I retort, trying to conceal my embarrassment and hurt.  
  
"Coulda fooled me." Mokuba pushes past me, still in his Mood.  
  
"Don't go off alone!" Kaiba yells after him.  
  
"Oh no!" Mokuba calls back, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "I might be attacked by an old mummy out here!"  
  
"Mokuba!" Kaiba's eyes narrow. "Stop acting this way!"  
  
"There you go, ordering me around again!"  
  
I shake my head, wanting nothing more than for them to not bicker and for us to find Ishizu.  
  
Before any of us know what is happening, the horrible sound of a whistling wind sweeps through, bringing half the sands of Egypt with it.  
  
"It's a sandstorm!" I yell, throwing my arms up over my face. "We have to get somewhere for safety until it passes!" Not getting an answer, I worry whether the others have heard me. The sand blocks out all vision, and the wind's incessant chatter makes it next to impossible to hear anything.  
  
I back up a bit, worrying over where Rishid and the Kaibas are. I wind up backing right into an open doorway and falling through. The door then slams shut and I am plunged into darkness.  
  
No . . . it's too dark. . . . I don't want to be in the dark. . . . Do I have my Rod? Can I use it to make it light? And where have the others gotten themselves to?! Are they safe??! With the intensity of the storm outside, I know I do not dare to open the door until it has passed. Opening it now would do no one any good, I'm afraid.  
  
"Is someone here?"  
  
I freeze at the voice. It is Mokuba's.  
  
"Y-yes. . . . I am here," I reply shakily, finding the Rod and trying to activate its powers of illumination. Somehow I just can't concentrate, however, and as I pull myself up I realize I am facing something leaning against the nearest wall. I can just barely make out the form of what looks like a coffin . . .  
  
The wind's intensity grows and the rickety shack we are in rocks dangerously—as does the casket. Before I can flee to the opposite side of the room, it has flown open and released the occupant, which then falls on top of me.  
  
My mind goes blank. It's attacking me!!! I'm being overpowered by it again and I won't be able to get away this time. . . . I've dropped the Rod. . . . Where is it??! I have to get the Rod. . . . I have to. . . .  
  
"LET GO OF ME!!!!! STOP!!!!!!!"  
  
I do not consciously realize I am screaming bloody murder, but I am. I have fallen to the floor and am in the process of trying to shove the creature back, but it won't move. It's grabbed me by the shoulders, forcing me down. . . . Its lips move closer to mine. . . . Its arms are tightly around me. . . . It unzips my shirt and strokes my chest. . . .  
  
I can't take this!! I CAN'T!!!! I let loose with a blood-curdling scream that I am very aware of this time.  
  
"MARIK!!!!"  
  
Mokuba's angry voice suddenly cuts in. Why is he angry at me?! What have I done?! Can't he see what this horrible . . . THING is trying to do to me???!  
  
"Marik, just cut it out, will you?!" He picks up the Rod, which is shining now after all. "Just see how stupid you look!! I'm six years younger than you and Seto thinks I'm a big baby, but I don't fall on the floor screaming my lungs out because some dusty old mummy fell on me!!"  
  
I try to get my breathing back to normal. Mummy? It's . . . it's only a lifeless mummy? I've been reliving the past again. Rishid was right! I can't act normal yet! I . . . I'm just not mentally capable of it at this time!!  
  
I shove the mummy back, the full force of Mokuba's words hitting me hard. I can't even speak. I can only gaze up at him, my eyes wide and full of hurt. How?! How can he treat me this way?? I'm suffering! Can't he see that?   
  
"If you ask me," Mokuba continues, "you're the big baby!" He shoves the Rod at me and stomps over to the other side of the shack.  
  
I just let the Rod clunk to the floor as I curl into a ball, crossing my arms and laying them over my knees. What kind of a person am I?! I'm struggling so hard to put this behind me, to just concentrate on saving my sister, but it keeps rearing up and slapping me in the face. I'm not mentally stable right now!! I'm hurting. I'm hurting so badly!!   
  
Now the full force of what I went through is hitting me again. I nearly had my virtue stolen from me. It was far worse than anything I have ever gone through before—even the most horrible physical torture and pain. I can recover from physical pain. The wounds heal and I am able to get back what I have lost. But . . . if that abomination had succeeded in what it was trying to do . . . there would have been no way to reverse it. I could never get my chastity back if it had been taken from me.  
  
Mokuba wouldn't understand. . . . He'd only look at me in disgust again, I'm sure. The only ones who really understand are Rishid and Ishizu. Rishid . . . I don't know where he is now. . . . And Ishizu's been abducted. . . . Somehow I have to force myself to get up and find them. I have to!!  
  
But I can't.  
  
I'm not physically capable of moving from this spot. I simply cannot make myself move. All I can do right now is sit here and silently cry.  
  
Please forgive me, my siblings. . . . I'm not strong enough. I tried so hard to put the past behind me . . . to not think of it. . . . But it keeps coming back. I'm so terrified right now!!  
  
So very terrified. . . .  
  
~Rishid~  
  
The sandstorm forces Kaiba and myself into a nearby building that may have once been a hotel. To my concern, Marik and Mokuba are not here. They must be in another dwelling. But where?  
  
And how will Marik fare? I know he is not well. Over the last few hours he tried so very hard to erase all memories of his catastrophic experience . . . but it will not work. The more he tries to push it away, the more it will haunt him. I want to be with him now, so badly. . . .  
  
What if he is with Mokuba and the boy doesn't treat him kindly?! I know Mokuba has been in a Mood since the limousine ride. And he even made that terrible comment on the airplane. He wouldn't understand what has happened to my poor brother. Marik would never tell him. If Marik suddenly has another spell of being emotionally distraught, I know Mokuba would not know what to think.  
  
Kaiba looks as perturbed at the separation as I am. "I have to get back to Mokuba!" he growls, heading for the door.  
  
"You cannot go out there in the sandstorm!" I warn, instantly coming to his side.  
  
Kaiba opens the door for a split second and then slams it shut again, brushing the sand out of his hair in irritation. "We can't just stay here! There's no telling what trouble Mokuba might be in!" He looks around, as if hoping for a secret entrance that will lead us to the abode where our brothers (hopefully) are.  
  
I narrow my eyes. "I know. I am . . . afraid he may say something cruel to my brother." Perhaps I will have to confide in Seto Kaiba. Maybe he will be able to get Mokuba under control if he has an understanding of what my brother endured.  
  
Kaiba grunts. "Mokuba's not angry at him."  
  
"You know as well as I do the way he gets lately," I retort, helping him look for that secret passage that I am praying exists. "And Marik . . . he has come through something horrifying. He is trying so hard to pretend that nothing is wrong, but of course he is so very disturbed by it all."  
  
"What's that?" Kaiba asks, pre-occupied.  
  
I struggle before answering. I know Marik did not want anyone to know. But I cannot stand for things to go on the way they are.  
  
"He was overpowered by something that had inhuman strength," I tell him finally. "It . . . very nearly violated him."  
  
Kaiba stops what he is doing and turns to look at me with an unreadable expression.  
  
"Mokuba does not understand my brother's petrified behavior," I continue, suddenly noting that the wind seems to have stopped.  
  
Kaiba has noticed as well. He turns to the door, throwing it open and looking around. "Well, come on," he says gruffly. "We have to find them!" With that he marches out ahead, his trenchcoat blowing out behind him.  
  
I narrow my eyes and quickly follow after him, praying that they—especially Marik—are alright.  
  
****  
  
We look over the entire village without luck and then come to the last shack.  
  
"They've gotta be in there," Kaiba says, hurrying to the door, which is flapping back and forth in the wind. The breeze has picked up again—just slightly—and I know it is possible that another storm is on its way.  
  
"Marik?!" I call, following Kaiba inside.  
  
At first glance there is no one there. Then I become aware of a lone figure rocking back and forth slowly in the corner. I know it is my brother.  
  
"Marik!!!" I cry in alarm, kneeling down beside him. I can see the fallen coffin on the floor, as well as the mummy, and I know what must have happened.  
  
The boy looks up at me, his eyes dull and listless.  
  
"Where's Mokuba??!" Kaiba demands, doing a doubletake when he sees Marik's expression.  
  
"Mokuba?" Marik gives him a vague look. "Mokuba . . . he . . . he . . . thinks I'm stupid. . . . He doesn't understand!! He doesn't understand, Rishid!!!" Tears fill his eyes. "I am crazy, Rishid!!! I am . . ."  
  
I gather him into my arms, outraged that Mokuba couldn't show some compassion, even though he doesn't know what happened. I cannot understand that boy! He was so kind at first, when we were leaving the house . . . but then, just because of a remark or two of Kaiba's, he went into one of his nasty spells. "No, Marik, no!" I whisper firmly. "You must believe me when I tell you that you are NOT crazy or stupid. Your behavior is normal. You are a very brave soul. Never let anyone tell you otherwise!"  
  
"I don't feel very brave," Marik replies sadly as he hugs me. "I feel so worthless!!"  
  
I look into his eyes, alarmed at those words. "Never say that, Marik!! Do you hear me?!" Gently I grip his shoulders. "You are worth everything to me! You are my dear brother. Do you remember when you told me that you never wanted to hear me call myself a servant again? Well, I never want to hear you say you are worthless! It is NOT true, my brother!! IT IS NOT!!"  
  
Marik stares at me and then simply embraces me wordlessly. I can tell he is crying.  
  
I look up at Kaiba as if to say, You can see what he's going through! Kaiba nods in agreement and then narrows his eyes again.  
  
"Mokuba must've wandered off. I wouldn't put it past him in his state."  
  
Before I can respond, Kaiba's cell phone rings and he snatches it up. He listens for only a few seconds and then goes pale.  
  
"What is it?!" I cry, afraid that something has happened to Ishizu.  
  
Kaiba closes his eyes tightly. "They have Mokuba," he says in a quiet tone. "They have Mokuba as well as your sister." 


	6. Into the Abyss

Notes: Gotta credit an RP with WingweaverHope for some of this.  
  
  
  
  
  
Marik goes rigid at the news that Mokuba has been taken captive. "Rishid, I . . . I didn't even realize he had gone missing!" he screams, looking at me in alarm. "I didn't realize. . . ."  
  
Tenderly I pull my younger brother closer to me, rocking him very gently. "You weren't in any condition to notice," I whisper. "Mokuba knew he wasn't supposed to leave. It was his choice."  
  
"I should have stopped him!!" Marik moans. "I shouldn't have ever even entertained the possibility of him coming along!!!"  
  
"You were never in agreement with the idea," I say firmly. "Kaiba was the one who decided to let him come, though he is not at fault here either." I make certain to say this low enough so that Kaiba will not hear. I can only imagine how he must be feeling so much worse than Marik about Mokuba's abduction. "Please do not blame yourself, Marik. You are suffering enough without adding this burden to it."  
  
Marik shakes his head sadly. "I should have known he was leaving. . . . I should have known. . . ."  
  
"You are not well, Marik," I tell him seriously. "No one could expect you to notice. You are suffering emotionally right now, and whether anyone else realizes it or not, that can be just as deadly or more so than a physical problem."  
  
Marik looks up, smiling at me happily. "I knew you would understand, Rishid," he says. "And Ishizu would too. You both are so good to me. . . . You've always understood me. And you've always known just the right things to say." There is still an underlying sadness in his eyes, however, and I know he is sad that Mokuba did not. I hold him close, praying that the child will overcome his outrageous behavior and treat my dear brother right the next time we see him.  
  
Kaiba has gotten off the phone by now. "He says we have to travel to the edge of the village!" he screams in frustration. "He's toying with us!!!" Then he pauses, looking directly at me. "And he says he's your father."  
  
I do not look away. "He and Halima may have birthed me, but I do not consider them my parents," I reply coldly, standing up with Marik in my arms. Again this tortured boy cannot stand by himself, through no fault of his own. He has been through so much. So terribly much! If only Ishizu and now Mokuba were already free and we could go home! Marik needs it so badly. I do not know how much more he can endure.  
  
Kaiba half-turns. "Well, whatever. We need to find him and get our siblings back. Come on."  
  
I require no coaxing. Neither does Marik. If anything, he is more determined than ever to get the others back.  
  
~Ishizu~  
  
A creaking door awakens me next and I know I still possess my hearing. Maniacal laughter echoes about and then I hear someone being thrown into the room with me.  
  
"Hey! When my big brother gets here, you're all gonna pay!!"  
  
Mokuba! Mokuba is here! I do not stop to wonder how this abomination has happened. I start to pull myself into a sitting position, trying to call to him. My voice comes out very raspy, but thankfully I still possess it.  
  
"Ishizu???!!" He runs over. "Are you okay??"  
  
"Do not worry about me, little one," I answer, reaching out to pat his head but touching nothing. Either my hand is in the air or else my sense of touch is gone.  
  
"I'm not a little one!!!" Mokuba cries defensively.  
  
I narrow my eyes. So he is in another Mood. That is never a good thing, especially in a situation such as this. "How are my brothers, Mokuba?" I ask. "Are they well?"  
  
"Marik's acting stupid." Mokuba kicks at the ground.  
  
A female voice speaks up before I can scold him.  
  
"You know, you've been causing a lot of pain today."  
  
The voice makes my blood run cold. I know that voice. . . . It is so cold. . . . So evil! . . . I recognize it so well.  
  
Mokuba does as well. "Shut up, Portman!!!"  
  
Dr. Alice Portman comes closer. I can hear her high-heels clicking on the floor. "Oh, but it's true," she says smoothly. "I don't think you realize just what a painful experience Marik came through."  
  
Dr. Portman! Of course! That is who Rishid's birth father is working with! She is the one who developed the poisonous drug I was injected with! I do not know why I didn't entertain the possibility before.   
  
She stops in front of me. "And I can see my drug is working well," she says with pride.  
  
I narrow my eyes and refuse to speak.  
  
"What are you talking about??!" Mokuba demands to know, concentrating on her previous remark. "What did Marik go through??! He didn't have any painful experience!!"  
  
"How would you know if he didn't tell you?" Dr. Portman answers.  
  
Now I try to speak, but my throat is tightening for some reason and I find I can't. Dr. Portman laughs at my predicament before turning her complete attention back to Mokuba.  
  
"You thought he was being so childish, didn't you?" she sneers. "You were so disgusted because he was acting like that and you never even stopped to have compassion on him. And that was because you wanted to make it look like you were so much more grownup, isn't that right?"  
  
Mokuba backs up. It is strange. . . . My sight is gone . . . but I can see what is happening, almost as if I am having a vision in my mind. "Shut up!!" he yells.  
  
"You know I'm right. But poor Marik . . . after being attacked by a three-thousand-year old zombie and pinned down to the floor the way he was . . . I think he deserved kinder treatment, don't you?" Dr. Portman crosses her arms and smirks. "Who'd have thought the one he considers his best friend other than his siblings would betray him so cruelly, and especially after nearly being violated!"  
  
Mokuba goes chalk white. "What??! What are you saying???!!"  
  
"Oh yes, Mokuba, you know what I'm saying," Dr. Portman purrs. "He was almost raped." She moves closer. "And the security cameras in the museum recorded it all." With that she presses a button and Marik's recorded screams fill the room. "He looks so terrified, doesn't he?"  
  
I cannot bear to hear Marik in such dire agony, even though I know this happened earlier and he is safe now! The only thing I want is to run to my precious brother and hold him in my arms, comforting him and reassuring him that everything is alright. He must be feeling so confused . . . so scared . . . wondering why such a thing had to happen to him. . . .   
  
But I can't even stand up. I am trying, but I cannot. And it is becoming so hard to breathe! There must be another effect to this drug that I was not told of!! What if . . . what if I cannot ever get back to my brothers?!  
  
Suddenly the pressure on my throat is released and I am free to gulp in the welcome air. I clench my fists tightly, unable to block my younger brother's tormented screams from my mind. "MARIK!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Mokuba stares blankly at the screen, silent tears streaming down his face. He echoes my scream of Marik's name, collapsing to his knees and sobbing uncontrollably. "I don't deserve to be your friend!!" he wails. "You . . . you were in so much pain and I couldn't even see it!! Marik . . . I'm so sorry . . . so sorry. . . ." He curls into a tight ball, rocking back and forth. "Marik. . . ." His eyes narrow in anger and he looks as though he wishes to hurt himself for being so mean to such a tortured soul. "How could I have hurt my best friend like this??!"  
  
Slowly my vision clears and I can see with my own eyes again. The scene looks just the same as in my "vision," only more distinct. "Mokuba . . ." I try again to get up and find that I still cannot.  
  
Dr. Portman turns to look at me, amused.  
  
"It seems," I spit out angrily, referring to the vision and the ability to breathe that I have regained, "that your drug did not work as well as you wanted!"  
  
"On the contrary, it worked perfectly," Dr. Portman replies. "You know me . . . almost, if not everything, I do involves the mind and mental torment. The drug operated completely mentally. Your vision wasn't really gone, nor any of your senses—it only seemed that way."  
  
I glare at her. "You and your associate will suffer for everything you have done to my family!" I declare. "What was done to Marik was absolutely atrocious. I cannot forgive that!! I cannot!!" Angry tears leap into my eyes, but I refuse to let them fall. I do not care about what they tried to do to me. I only care about how Marik was treated so abominably and how Rishid's father is doing all this simply to get at his son!  
  
"I don't want your forgiveness." Dr. Portman walks up directly in front of me and pushes me down onto the slab. I find that I cannot even resist.  
  
"Oh yes . . . there is something about the drug I neglected to mention." She grins sadistically. "It weakens the body extremely. And that's for real, not just mentally."  
  
I glare up at her, unable to comprehend such evil and uncaring behavior.  
  
"I would give Rishid about . . ." She checks her watch. "About an hour to find you before your body shuts down entirely. And as for little Mokuba. . . ." The doctor shoots a satisfied smile at the utterly crushed child. "I think he's feeling the pain and regret he deserves to. He was so unkind to your brother."  
  
"As if you are being kind to him!!" I retort. Yes, I am very angry that Mokuba would treat Marik the way he must have, but I will address that later. This is not the time.  
  
Dr. Portman only produces a hypodermic needle. "Go to sleep, Ishizu Ishtar," she says, stabbing me in the arm with it. I cannot even fight the injection. "The level of determination and speed that your brothers exercise in the next hour will determine if you will ever wake up."  
  
I try to answer her. I try to assure her that they will come, though secretly I do not know if they will be able to save me in time. I only pray that they will be able to overpower the immense evil existing here. That is my wish. My dying wish, if it must be.  
  
My eyes close before I can fight it.  
  
~Marik~  
  
It is so wonderful to have Rishid's assurance. . . . He tells me again what I have longed to hear so badly, and more. I am not crazy. I am suffering, and I should be treated with kindness and understanding while I recover. He says I am the strongest person he knows, and that I must never think that I am weak because I cannot automatically shove my experience into the past and be done with it.  
  
"It takes time to heal from these things," he tells me quietly. "You are only human, my brother. You must remember that! No one who truly cares about you will think any less of you because of what happened."  
  
I manage a sad smile. "I suppose . . . that means . . . Mokuba doesn't really care."  
  
Rishid narrows his eyes and I can tell he isn't sure himself. "Mokuba is a foolish child right now," he says at last. "But give him time. If he is a true friend, he will realize his mistakes and come to you sobered and solemn. He will realize that he should not have acted so cruelly without even knowing the story."  
  
Kaiba has gone out ahead of us to where the village ends. "There's nothing here!" he says in irritation, obviously having hoped to find the hideout. As much as I long to myself, I know it won't be that easy. And I know Kaiba actually knows that as well.  
  
A part of me still feels so frustrated for not being able to get down and walk by myself, but I know I cannot. Not at this time. But my heart is still in this. I still whole-heartedly wish to rescue Ishizu—and Mokuba, too—and to defeat Rishid's father. And . . . Rishid would tell me that's the most important thing.  
  
"What happened was through no fault of your own," he said earlier. "You did nothing wrong, my dear brother. Do not be ashamed."  
  
Now Rishid's voice in the present cuts into my remembrance of the past. "What is this?" He seems to have stepped on a piece of metal.  
  
Kaiba leans down to look. "It's a trapdoor!" he realizes. "It must lead to an underground base!"  
  
"Then we have to go down there!" I cry.  
  
Kaiba's phone rings then and he answers expectantly. "Kaiba!" he bellows.  
  
The voice on the other end speaks so loudly that Rishid and I can hear as well. "Ah, Kaiba. You and my son have found the entrance, haven't you?" A decidedly unfriendly laugh echoes around us.  
  
"Then it does lead to your base!" Rishid yells.  
  
"Perhaps." The evil man chuckles a bit. "Why don't you pull the door up and find out? I'm certain your siblings would be so very happy if you'd drop in."  
  
"What have you done to Mokuba???!!!" Kaiba demands.  
  
"I wouldn't know. My associate, Dr. Portman, is in charge of his fate."  
  
These words are a horrible blow to us all.  
  
"Dr. Portman??!" Kaiba repeats. "No!!!"  
  
"Mokuba got his just desserts," Rishid's father tells us, "and time is running out for Ishizu. You'd best hurry, Odion! Bring your pathetic brother and come try to save her!"  
  
"MY BROTHER IS NOT PATHETIC!!" Rishid screams in a thunderous voice that I have hardly ever heard him use until today.  
  
Kaiba rips up the door to reveal a metal ladder. "I'm going down first," he says, and does so before either of us can argue.  
  
I stare down into the abyss, which seems endless from up here. Anything could be waiting down there . . . more zombies, even. That is my greatest fear.  
  
No! My greatest fear . . . is that . . . that Ishizu will not be alive by the time we reach her. That is too horrible to even think about. And . . . what was meant by Mokuba receiving his "just desserts"?! He is most likely in terrible danger as well!  
  
"Rishid . . . you can put me down," I whisper. "You can't make it down holding onto me." I can't bear the thought of going down into the darkness by myself, but I know that I must face it sometime. And if I do not face it now, Ishizu and Mokuba could both die!  
  
"I will not let you go, brother!" Rishid retorts. "I know how you are feeling, believe me, I do! But I cannot let you go yet. We don't know what's down there." So even Rishid is unsure! "Marik, you are not physically or mentally capable for this yet," he says very gently. Deep in my heart, I know this, but it's still hard for me to accept. I just can't rest! Not now! Perhaps later, when we're all at home and safe. . . .  
  
Somehow Rishid balances my trembling body with one arm while gripping the ladder's rungs with his free hand. I cling to my brother tightly, realizing that there is no way I could have actually gone down alone at this point. I simply could not have. Rishid is right . . . I am not ready. Already I am feeling as though bony, decaying fingers are trying to grab me! It's horrible . . . so horrible! And so hard to remember it isn't real!! What if it truly is??!  
  
With these unpleasant thoughts and feelings, we descend into the darkness.  
  
Which suddenly becomes very bright as a miniature explosion tears through the very area we are in, knocking all of us off the ladder and into the swirling black pit below! 


	7. Rescue Attempts

It seems as though I'm falling forever. The darkness wraps around me, laughing at me, digging into me, trying to pull me away from Rishid. He refuses to let me go, no matter how dire our predicament is. It would be easier for him to protect himself if he let go, but he isn't going to.  
  
Suddenly we land, crashing onto the floor with a dull thud. Rishid's grip on me relaxes and I grow worried. He wouldn't have willingly loosened his grip. . . .   
  
"Rishid!!! Speak to me!!! Please!! . . ." I cry, begging for a response. I do not realize how badly I myself have been affected by the force of the grenade and the crash. Not until I find my vision swimming.  
  
"Your brother will live," I hear a voice cackle in my ear before I black out. "But you may not!"  
  
I do not even have time to process the statement correctly. My eyes insist on closing and I feel my body going limp as it greets oblivion.  
  
****  
  
I open my eyes again, slowly, but something doesn't seem right. It feels as though I'm laying in very cramped quarters. When I breathe, I can feel it coming right back at me. And I can't see a thing.  
  
Panic starts to rise within me. Where am I??! And where is Rishid?!? And Kaiba?! Somehow I know I am alone in my prison.  
  
"LET ME OUT!!" I yell, frantically banging on the walls as I find them. The ceiling is right here above my head and there's not even enough room for me to sit up.  
  
A laugh, belonging to the same voice I'd heard before blacking out, echoes outside wherever I am. "Awake, are you, Marik Ishtar?"  
  
Now I can process the voice better. It's Rishid's birth father!!  
  
"What have you done with me?!" I scream, continuing to shove against the walls and ceiling. "Where am I??!"  
  
I hear a tinny thump as he hits the ceiling. "Dark in there, isn't it?" he cackles. "Well, get used to it. You'll most likely be there for the rest of your life, which, admittedly, won't be very long! There's only enough air for twenty minutes!"  
  
"What do you mean?!" A cold chill comes over me now. Somehow, I think I know where I am.  
  
"You're in a dreaded sarcophagus, my friend!" The wicked man kicks at it now, and I feel it very acutely. "That's right. I've locked you someplace where your nightmares will continue to torment you! And there's no escape! Your prison will very shortly become your coffin as well!"  
  
The panic seizes me. A sarcophagus. . . . What if it's the same one that . . . that zombie dwelled in?! What if it comes back?! I could never fight it off!!! There's no room! No room at all!!  
  
"WHERE IS RISHID??!" I have to concentrate on something else, and the whereabouts of my precious brother is most important.  
  
"Oh, he's being taken care of. I can't very well kill him, now, can I? Maybe if he does what I want in time, you and your sister can be freed! But don't count on it. He's being very stubborn. Maybe he just doesn't realize how much power I wield! I could kill both you and Ishizu, and believe me, it will happen."  
  
"NO!! DO WHATEVER YOU WISH TO ME, BUT LET ISHIZU GO FREE!!" I struggle against my prison frantically.  
  
"That's just the attitude I expected from you, Marik. So noble. But you can expect to join Ishizu in the afterlife if Rishid doesn't hurry. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have much to attend to!" I hear him walking away.  
  
"COME BACK!!" I scream. "WHERE ARE THE KAIBA BROTHERS??!"  
  
He doesn't answer. Now I hear a door slam somewhere nearby.  
  
It sounds as if the gates of death have been slammed on all our fates.  
  
~Rishid~  
  
When I regain my senses, I am all alone in what seems to be a large hall.  
  
A very familiar hall.  
  
Slowly I stand, staring at what I know was once part of our old abode here in Egypt. The one place none of us ever wanted to see again. How am I here?! And are the others here as well? Where is Marik?! I remember holding him as we fell. . . .  
  
"Rishid!!"  
  
My birth father's voice seems to come from all around me and I soon realize that he has installed a loudspeaker system.  
  
"So good of you to join us, Rishid!" he continues. "I trust you'll recognize the surroundings. I used the Millennium Tauk to see some of the things you've experienced in these very halls! Breath-taking, isn't it, to be back in the place that caused you so very much pain and agony! And both of your siblings are here as well, though they don't realize it! I've remodeled so much!"  
  
"WHERE ARE THEY??!!" I clench my fists, ignoring the ghosts of the past as they try to creep into my mind. "AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH THE KAIBAS??!"  
  
"All in good time, Rishid. Do something for me and I'll do something for you."  
  
"I will not help you with your greed!!!"  
  
"I knew you'd say that. Somehow, I just knew. But what about Ishizu and Marik, Rishid? Ishizu is dying in my associate's laboratory! She will be no longer here if the antidote isn't administered within fifteen minutes!"  
  
It is too horrible to think about. I knew he would be treating them cruelly, but now I am faced with this abomination. This impossible decision.  
  
"And Marik! Do you want to know where Marik is, Rishid? He's been locked in a sarcophagus, quickly being deprived of his breath and his sanity!"  
  
I know the color is draining from my face. Marik will not survive in a sarcophagus, not in his condition! This . . . this creature knew it would be the very worst thing to do to him!!  
  
"NO!!!!!! RELEASE THEM, YOU MONSTER!!!!" For one brief moment, the voice changes to my ears and it becomes Marik's father's. The two most treacherous people I have ever encountered!! They are both haunting me, taunting me to do something to save my loved ones!  
  
"Only if you help me, Rishid!!" Suddenly a monitor that I hadn't noticed before now blinks to life, showing me an image of Ishizu laying on Dr. Portman's slab. Her poor body barely moves or ripples with breath at all. Her flesh is so pale . . . so deathlike. . . . I know that he speaks the truth of her condition. And I cannot bear it!!  
  
Young Mokuba makes his way onto the screen, tears streaming down his face. He shakes Ishizu, pleading for her to get up, but she does nothing.  
  
"ISHIZU!! Come on, please!!!" the child wails. "I don't want to be alone. . . . I probably deserve it, but . . . I don't wanna be alone!!!"  
  
"Had enough yet?" my birth father's voice says smoothly. "Or would you also like to hear your brother's pitiful screams?"  
  
"BE SILENT!!!!" I step closer to the monitor, reaching out to touch the image of Ishizu's body. I can't let her suffer more!! And Marik . . . oh my poor, atrociously mistreated brother! . . . He has been through so much!!! How will he survive more?! He has already had two extreme emotional breakdowns today. I fear that this one will be the final straw. There is only so much that anyone can take!  
  
"Oh, there *is* one other thing you could do. You could wander around and try to find where I have placed your siblings. But will you make it in time? You would really need a guide." I hear a button being pressed and suddenly the most anguished screams I have ever heard echo around me.  
  
"RISHID!!!!!!!!!!! LET ME OUT!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I CAN'T STAND IT, RISHID!!!!" I hear a pounding sound and I know that Marik is trying to get out of the casket. "I CAN'T GET AWAY, RISHID!!!!!!" There is a pause while he tries to collect his bearings. "I'm not very strong," he whispers. "I'm not strong enough to handle this. . . . But . . . I would rather die myself than to have Ishizu perish. Rishid, if you can hear me, please . . . save Ishizu. . . . Save our sister!!" It sounds as though he is gasping for breath. "RISHID!!!! DON'T GIVE IN TO YOUR FATHER'S DEMANDS!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!! ISHIZU WOULDN'T WANT THAT AND NEITHER WOULD I!!!" He screams the same way he did when he was telling me what the zombie had tried to do. "STOP!!!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!!! AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
I scream my brother's name desperately, wanting him to hear me. But I know he does not.  
  
"Doesn't it pull at your heart strings, Rishid?" my father cackles. "Marik is trying so hard to hold onto his sanity, but it seems to be continually slipping. He's teetering on the edge between reality and illusion! And yet he is still so unselfish. So kind and thoughtful."  
  
"You have pushed my brother to that edge!!" I retort furiously. "It is because of you that he was harmed!!! I will never stoop to your level and assist you in anything!!!" I look down the corridors in alarm, wondering which way I should go. My path is clear now. I must try to find both Marik and Ishizu before their time runs out. There is no other option they or I could feel good about.  
  
"Have it your way, Rishid," the voice replies. "Perhaps you have made the only decision your foolish mind can be at peace with, but what if you can't reach them in time? What if they both die? Their blood will be on your hands!"  
  
This only makes me angrier. "You are wrong!! Their blood will be on your hands if they perish! And you will burn in Hades!!!"  
  
The only reply I get is his evil laughter.  
  
~Mokuba~  
  
It's too much.  
  
I hurt Marik. I hurt my best friend, when only a few hours earlier I'd told him that all I wanted to do was to help him and Rishid get Ishizu back! Thanks to me, now maybe he'll never recover!!!  
  
I didn't know. I didn't know he'd almost been . . .  
  
But that doesn't matter! Why wasn't I kind to him?! Why do I have to be so stubborn?!  
  
And why won't Ishizu get up??! What am I gonna do if she dies, right here in front of me?! She's the whole reason Marik and Rishid came out here to Egypt!  
  
"Ishizu!! Come on, please!!" I sob, shaking her again. She doesn't move at all. "Ishizu, what about your brothers??! You can't leave them!!! Marik and Rishid would be so crushed!!"  
  
She responds to this, giving a weak moan and clutching the edge of the slab as if she's trying to hold on to life until someone comes who knows how to help her. And I get the horrible feeling that it really is that much of a struggle for her to keep hanging on.  
  
~Rishid~  
  
As I search through the endless halls, looking desperately for any clue to indicate where Ishizu or Marik is, I feel a hand suddenly touch my shoulder.  
  
"Who is here?!" I demand.  
  
"It's me," Kaiba says coldly, stepping out from where he has been hiding. "I managed to get away. I don't think he really wants me. He took Mokuba because he's Marik's best friend."  
  
This reasoning does make sense. And it makes me far more outraged than even before. "He is targeting everyone who is important to me or anyone else in my family!!"  
  
Kaiba nods. "And I heard what he was saying to you. We don't have much time to find them if we're gonna do it on our own." He narrows his eyes. "But either he thinks we absolutely never will, or he has something else planned for when we do find them."  
  
Or perhaps a mixture of both, I think grimly, following him up the corridor.  
  
All the way I have been praying so desperately to be guided to my precious siblings. I cannot lose them. I know I cannot! And I also know that I will never find them if I rely solely on human strength. Only through a miracle will this all be able to work out.  
  
"Rishid," a soft, musical voice calls. "Seto!"  
  
Both of us freeze, recognizing the voice's owner as she appears in front of us. Kasumi!  
  
"Come with me," she says softly, beckoning.  
  
We follow her down the endless hall, becoming increasingly aware of young Mokuba's pleading cries for Ishizu to awaken. When we reach a certain door, Kasumi shimmers and vanishes, indicating that this is the right room for us to enter.  
  
We waste no time in doing so.  
  
"Ishizu!!!" I scream, running to my dear sister's still form. I gather her into my arms, horrified as I feel how stiff she is, and how cold her skin has gotten.  
  
"Big brother!!" Mokuba sobs, running to Kaiba's arms and hugging him tightly. I can hear him begging to know where Marik is and that he has to apologize. Briefly my mind registers this and I am glad that he has recognized his mistakes, but then my attention immediately turns back to Ishizu. I realize that I do not know where the antidote is. What will I do?! How will I help her?!  
  
The thought comes to me to check the cabinet on the other side of the room. Perhaps Dr. Portman would never think that anyone would actually be able to identify which of her concoctions is the antidote, but I know I must try! We would not have been guided all this way only to have Ishizu perish now!  
  
Frantically I rummage through the cabinet's contents. Kaiba and Mokuba come to assist me, but we cannot find anything with a readable label. Dr. Portman obviously creates her own personal code for everything she brews. Only she knows which is the right one. But she isn't here, and even if she was, she would never tell.  
  
"What about this one?" Mokuba speaks up, pointing to one near the front of the top shelf.  
  
I take it down and look it over. How will I possibly know?!  
  
"It is the right one," I hear Kasumi's voice whisper. "Now hasten, dear Rishid! You still have another sibling to save as well!"  
  
Without saying anything to either Kaiba brother, I go back to where I have left Ishizu and gently inject the substance into her arm. Then I gather her into my embrace, praying that she truly will be safe now.  
  
"Are you nuts?!" Kaiba asks me, obviously not having heard Kasumi. "You could've given her a large dose of the very same thing, or even something worse!!!"  
  
"She will be fine," I reply, stroking my dear sister's hair. Please, Ishizu. . . . Please come back to us!  
  
After an agonizing moment, I am rewarded as Ishizu's gentle blue eyes flutter open and gaze up at me in awe. "Rishid," she says softly, a smile starting to appear on her tired face. "Elder brother. . . ."  
  
I smile back in immense relief as I say silent prayers of gratitude. "Yes. I am here," I tell her.  
  
She hugs me weakly. "Where is Marik?!" she asks urgently. "I . . . I am sensing he is not safe. . . ."  
  
My heart pains. "He is not," I must tell her. "We still must find where he is." I pause, wondering if I should tell her what I do know.  
  
Ishizu looks at me sadly. "He is in a sarcophagus."  
  
I cannot deny it.  
  
"Wait!" Mokuba bursts out. "A sarcophagus?! Then I know where he might be!! I saw a room with one of those when I was being dragged here to this place!" His dark eyes reveal his utter alarm, at last knowing what being locked in such a place would do to Marik right now.  
  
"Then you must lead us there!" I tell him, standing up with Ishizu in my arms. I do not know if she is strong enough to walk on her own yet.  
  
Mokuba nods and runs to the door, anxious to redeem himself for earlier. "Come on!!"  
  
He leads us down a strangely deserted hallway until we come to a room that resembles a museum. I know it was part of our old home once, but now it is so completely changed that it is hard to tell.  
  
Ishizu climbs down from my arms and walks forward, swaying slightly but then catching herself. "I will be fine," she says firmly. "Marik is the one we must worry about now." It is such a weight off my shoulders to see the color coming back into her face and the life to her eyes.  
  
I see the sarcophagus laying flat on a table in the middle of the room first. "Marik??!" I cry as I go to it, praying that if he is inside, he will be able to answer. But no reply comes.  
  
"Marik!!" Mokuba wails, banging on it. "Are you in there??!"  
  
Ishizu walks over as I struggle with the locked lid. "They did not want him to escape," she whispers, tears filling her eyes. There is no doubt in either of our minds that he is in there. And yet, at the same time, we are both praying that he will not be. Because if he is, he is so quiet. . . .  
  
"Here," Kaiba says, handing me an axe he'd found hanging on the opposite wall.  
  
I whisper my thanks and smash it against the lock. Soon it shatters and I am able to raise the lid.  
  
Marik is inside, laying very still. There is an unreadable expression on his face, but I can see the traces of tears there. He was crying. I also notice how he tried to curl up protectively as best as he could. I cannot even begin to fathom how terrified he must have been. It is heart-breaking to look at him.  
  
"Brother!!!" I scream, feeling an inexpressible horror grip my heart. Carefully I lift his precious body out of the coffin and cradle him close to me, the memory of his petrified screams returning. He had been convinced that he was being attacked. . . . But at the same time, his mind was clear enough to tell me to please save Ishizu and not to give in to my father's wishes. "Marik . . . speak to us, brother. . . . Please. . . ." Gently I brush his tears away, noting with horror how he does not stir.  
  
I have nearly forgotten that others are here. But now Ishizu is right next to me, touching Marik's shoulder in alarm.  
  
"Marik!!!" Mokuba wails. "You can't be dead!!! You CAN'T be!!! I . . . I never got to tell you how . . ." He swallows hard. "How sorry I am. . . ."  
  
I lean down, listening for breath. There is none. But . . . young Mokuba is right. . . . Marik cannot be dead!! Kasumi indicated that there was still time. . . .  
  
I exchange a grim look with Ishizu. She brushes Marik's long hair aside and kisses the cold cheek, her tears adorning his face. "He cannot leave us," she says shakily. "Not after everything he has just come through! He . . . he must recover! He must. . . ."  
  
Gently I take Marik's limp hand in mine, whispering for him to take my hand. But he does not. 


	8. Explosive Actions

I cannot bear this agony. If Marik is . . . no longer with us, then . . . then I must hold myself responsible. I should have taken better care of him! After we fell through the tunnel, how could I have allowed myself to loosen my grip on his terrified body?! He trusted me to keep him safe! I had vowed to do exactly that! But now I have failed him.  
  
Mokuba stares at his friend's still form, his eyes wide in disbelief and horror. "Please, Marik," he whispers, laying his hand on the cold flesh. "Say something! Anything! Get mad at me! . . . Just . . . be alive," he sobs.  
  
Kaiba comes over, gathering his brother into his arms. I know he thinks Marik is dead. It is obvious by the look in his eyes.  
  
But . . . Marik's last day in this mortal realm cannot be so treacherous! He should not have had to suffer what he did. He has had such a gruesome time of it. . . . Finding Ishizu missing . . . nearly being robbed of his virtue right in the museum . . . having so many emotional breakdowns because of it . . . and now . . . left to die where he fears the most—a sarcophagus in our old home. I realize with immense sadness that he never knew Ishizu has been rescued. Slowly I pull his cold body closer to me, longing for the slightest indication of life.  
  
Ishizu bites her lip, tears spilling from her gentle blue eyes. I hear her whispering to Marik in our native tongue, reciting a poem that she often told when she was trying to entertain him when he was sleepy. Now she sobs, begging for him to awaken.  
  
"Perhaps," she says at last, stroking Marik's hair and smiling slightly when she can't get his bangs to lie flat, "this cruel world was not meant for one such as he."  
  
I close my eyes tightly. "Perhaps not," I agree softly. "He . . . he never could handle its cruelty." That was what had driven him mad once before. "But . . . I can't help wishing . . . that his world would be able to include us. . . ." I cannot even begin to imagine our lives without him. It is unthinkable!  
  
"But . . . it does," a soft voice says then. "My world has always included you both."  
  
All of us come to attention. Marik is looking up so sweetly and childlike, a kind smile adorning his features. He is alive!!! He is truly alive!!! He has not left us!!  
  
Instantly he is engulfed in a warm embrace as I, Ishizu, and Mokuba all gather around, expressing our immense joy and wonder that he is still here. He allows us to hug him, hugging back as best as he possibly can.  
  
"Oh my brother," Ishizu whispers. "We thought you had perished!"  
  
Marik smiles weakly and squeezes her hand.  
  
I still feel horrible that he was pulled away from me and locked there in that treacherous coffin. I hold him protectively, not wanting him to be ripped away again by that madman.  
  
"It wasn't your fault, Rishid," Marik says firmly. "You know I would never blame you for anything. You were protecting me as best as you could. And you saved Ishizu." He looks happy. "We are together again."  
  
Mokuba gazes at his friend soberly, his eyes threatening to be flooded with tears again. "Marik? . . . Can you ever forgive me?" he says barely above a whisper. "I didn't know . . . I didn't know what happened to you. . . . But I know that's no excuse! I was just angry . . . but I had no right to treat you the way I did!! You were hurting so badly!!" He looks down, not expecting acquittal. But in this he greatly underestimates Marik's compassionate nature.  
  
"My friend," he says gently, laying a hand on Mokuba's shoulder, "I understand your frustration. This is a difficult time for you. I remember my own rebellious feelings at your age." He sighs. "And of course . . . how could you possibly know what I was going through? I didn't tell you."  
  
Mokuba sniffles and hugs him tightly. "I can't even imagine how scared you must've been," he says softly. "And I made your pain so much worse!!"  
  
Marik closes his eyes tightly and I know he is recalling Mokuba's harsh words. He says nothing for the longest time, only silently embracing his friend and staring into the distance. Ishizu and I lay our hands on his shoulders, hoping to ease his pain.  
  
Marik is crying now, his poor body racked with the emotional pain. "I thought it had climbed right into the coffin with me!" he sobs. "I couldn't get away from it!! I couldn't . . ."  
  
Mokuba looks up at him, his young heart breaking. "But you're okay, Marik!" he says shakily. "It didn't get you!"  
  
"That is right," Ishizu says firmly. "It did not."  
  
"You are safe," I tell him, praying that this time it's the truth.  
  
Marik smiles through his tears. "I know," he says softly. "And as long as I have all of you at my side, I have nothing to fear."  
  
A silhouetted figure appears in the doorway. "Isn't that nice?" the feminine voice sneers. "I guess you two families really are close, aren't you? You might as well just be one family."  
  
Kaiba stands, fury in his eyes. "YOU!"  
  
Ishizu rises as well. "You have tried to murder us all!"  
  
Dr. Portman laughs. "Just advancing science, my friends."  
  
"I may forget I am a gentleman," I tell her, getting up and clenching my fists. "You are working for that demonic being who is, regrettably, my father! Ishizu nearly died at your hands! And I don't doubt that you were involved with what happened to Marik!"  
  
"It *was* my idea," Dr. Portman says without shame, sending a jolt through all of us.  
  
Marik stands still, so many emotions traveling across his face. The one standing before him is the one who engineered this entire abomination! The one who arranged for that zombie to . . . to try . . .  
  
I do not know what he is feeling—but I know the hatred I am feeling. That woman tried to emotionally scar my precious brother for life!   
  
I cannot control my rage. I charge forward, seizing the witch and pinning her to the wall. "YOU! You set things up to have Marik's virtue stolen from him!" I shake her fiercely. "He has been suffering all day—and will be suffering for many days to come!—because of your actions! I despise your idea of 'science'! I DESPISE IT!! Tormenting innocent people for your own pleasure! Studying their reactions to the most horrible situations because you wish to see how their minds work! That isn't science!! It is CRUELTY!!!! AND THAT IS ALL IT IS!!"  
  
"You're hurting me!" she screams.  
  
I only tighten my grip. "GOOD! Perhaps you need to know what it feels like!!!" I am no longer aware of anyone else around me. It is only myself and Dr. Portman. The most wretched creature imaginable. I have the power to stop her—permanently. I can make it so that she will never harm Marik—or anyone else—ever again. I can destroy this wicked, twisted life! She deserves to die a thousand deaths for what her "idea" has put Marik through!  
  
"Rishid!!! RISHID!!!"  
  
The voice penetrates through my vengeful heart and I am suddenly startled back into the reality of what I am doing. I realize that the voice has been calling to me for quite some time.  
  
"Rishid . . . hatred isn't the answer. It isn't worth this. She isn't worth this. You taught me that. You and Ishizu." Marik steps forward, his lavender eyes kind and full of a melancholy remembrance. "You brought me back from the brink of darkness. In the end, that was what saved me. Love. The unconditional love of my precious siblings. I remembered who I was and who loved me." He holds out his hand. "Come back, Rishid. Come back, my brother."  
  
I shut my eyes tightly and release Dr. Portman, gathering Marik into a tight embrace. If . . . if he had not stopped me, I hate to think what I may have done. I have never killed anyone. It is not in my nature. But I was so full of hatred only a few scant moment ago. . . .  
  
Ishizu walks over now as well, glaring at the treacherous doctor. "I do not deny that something must be done with you. Justice must be done. But . . . only God can deliver the vengeance."  
  
Kaiba abruptly appears from the shadows, grabbing Dr. Portman firmly. "You're coming back with us," he snarls, "where you will be turned over to the authorities."  
  
She struggles vehemently and then suddenly sneers. "Maybe. If you can all escape alive."  
  
"What do you mean?!" Mokuba screams, looking about as hateful as I was moments before. "What are you doing now???!"  
  
Dr. Portman looks triumphant. "Well, this was all planned before I entered the room. This former home of yours is set to explode within five minutes. A little something courtesy of me. My *associate* doesn't know I've done this. Every hallway is lined with bombs!"  
  
Marik, who previously hasn't been aware of our location, pales. But then he narrows his eyes and prepares to face this fear head on. "We will get out!" he rumbles.  
  
"In five minutes? Can you?" Dr. Portman smiles. "My associate has remodeled everything so much!"  
  
I clench my fists, holding back an urge to hit her. "Come," I say, choosing to ignore her words. I am determined to lead the others to safety. Again I say a fervent prayer for guidance. I believe I know approximately where we are, but it is true that many things have been changed. What if we cannot find the way out?  
  
No! We must!  
  
~Marik~  
  
Time is running out. I know it is, but I do not know what to do! Dr. Portman was not exaggerating about everything being changed. But still . . . some parts do look familiar. Suddenly it dawns on me where we are.  
  
"The nearest exit from here is that opening in the ceiling, the one that I used to look up at and want to climb through!"  
  
"Is it still there?" Ishizu quizzes Portman, knowing that she will want to get out before the allotted time is up.  
  
"Yes!" the treacherous creature yells, struggling to be free of Kaiba's viselike grip.  
  
It's so hard for me to grasp . . . and yet . . . I know it makes a horrible kind of sense. Of course she is the one who would suggest the idea of having the zombie come and . . .  
  
I can't think about that now! And I can't let my fear overcome me. . . . I can't . . . not even though we're descending into more and more profound darkness!  
  
The shadows are reaching for me . . . fondling me . . . clawing at me. . . . I can't help it. I scream. The hallucinations are too much.  
  
Instantly comforting arms are placed around me as we continue our urgent journey.  
  
"Nothing is harming you now, Marik," Ishizu says softly. "It is all in your mind."  
  
I know she is right. I focus on her gentle, loving touch and banish the memory of the sickening, lustful ones from my mind.  
  
"There!" Portman yells. "See the rope up ahead? We use that to get up!!"  
  
We run for it. But as we approach, horrible creatures start coming out of the wall and making their way toward us. No . . . no . . . I can't handle this . . . not now . . . not yet. . . . ZOMBIES!! They're all zombies!!!  
  
And what is worse . . . I learn that they are not only in my imagination. Every last one is real.  
  
"They're everywhere!!" Kaiba yells in disgust, batting at one without success.  
  
Even Mokuba looks frightened. He moves closer to his brother, his eyes wide.  
  
"Our only hope is to ascend now!" Rishid cries, keeping a protective arm around my petrified body.  
  
Kaiba orders Mokuba to go up the rope first. Then he goes himself, followed by Portman. Rishid immediately hauls himself up behind her to make certain that she doesn't try anything. All the while the zombies are reaching for them, trying to grab at any part of them they can.  
  
I can't take it!! They can't suffer what I was forced to!! THEY CAN'T!!! And I will not let it happen!!  
  
"Ishizu!!" I scream without a second thought. "Take the rope now!!"  
  
Ishizu grabs my shoulder. "No, Marik!! I will go after you do!!" she says firmly, knowing how I cannot endure being around these creatures. She tenses as one of them touches her neck.  
  
I force the rope into her hands. "Now, sister!! Please!!" I look into her eyes. "Sister, it is true that I can't bear the thought of being here with them. . . . But even worse to me is the thought of them harming you or the others. Go up now, sister! Please! I will follow right behind you!"  
  
Ishizu can see the seriousness in my eyes and knows that my mind will not be changed. "Alright," she agrees at last, hastening to climb up so that I can grab on.  
  
I take hold of the rope's end, noticing a zombie leaping through the air and trying to latch onto Ishizu's dress.  
  
"YOU CAN'T HAVE HER!!!" I yell. "NEVER!!!! YOU CAN NEVER HAVE HER!!! I WILL DIE BEFORE I LET YOU TAKE HER!!!!" With that I wield the Rod and blast it back against the wall to keep Ishizu safe.  
  
Now I feel another blast . . . something much more powerful. It's imploding!! The old home is imploding . . . and I don't think I can make it out.  
  
~Ishizu~  
  
I arrive at the top, feeling my dress tearing as one of the zombies reaches for me with its claws. Then I hear Marik screaming . . . and the horrible rumbling of the igniting bombs along the darkened hallway below. . . .  
  
Rishid whirls around. "Is he still down there??!"  
  
"YES!!!" I scream, my heart nearly stopping. "He insisted I go up first so that I would be safe!" I grip the rope tightly and try to pull my precious younger brother up. Rishid and Mokuba run to assist, as does Kaiba—who has just bound Dr. Portman with his belt.  
  
But there is another horror awaiting us. The rest of the rope comes up . . . and Marik is not there. 


	9. Preparing for the Next Challenge

Notes: Thanx to everyone who's been reviewing this! I've decided it will be a three-part saga. This is the final chapter of the first part. Be looking for more very soon!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
We stare at the rope in utter consternation, the most nightmarish thoughts swirling through our minds. Where is Marik?! Was he caught in one of the implosions?! Did the zombies get him?! Is he . . . is he . . . no longer with us?!  
  
"MARIK!!!"  
  
We scream with one voice, praying desperately for an answer—not that we would be able to hear anything over the deafening roars.  
  
"You might as well give up," Dr. Portman says flatly. "Everything implodes, with each bomb on a ten-second delay from the one before it. Eventually everything blows until there's only two bombs left. They both go off at the same time two minutes later."  
  
"Then there is still hope!" Rishid retorts. "We will never give up on our brother!!"  
  
Again we bend over the opening, staring into the darkness far below as the dust settles temporarily.  
  
"Help. . . . Help me. . . ."  
  
My heart shatters at the sound of Marik's weak voice. Now I can see him. He is laying crumpled on the floor, two zombies assaulting him. There is a wild look of utter terror in his eyes, but he is so frail and hurt from the fall and the implosions that he cannot even try to get away.  
  
Rishid is already halfway down the rope. "I will get him!!" he yells. "I will not let our brother perish!!"  
  
I watch, continuing to keep prayers in my heart. What if he cannot make it up with Marik in time?! What if they both die when the last two bombs go off?!  
  
Rishid rips the zombies away from Marik's petrified body and pulls him close. He whispers something that I cannot hear, and Marik weakly wraps his arms around his brother as Rishid starts back up the rope.  
  
"Here he is," Rishid says to me, wanting to make certain Marik is lifted out before he climbs up himself. I reach for our brother and he smiles, struggling as best as he can to get up the rest of the way himself. I hold him close to my heart, saying prayers of thanksgiving as Rishid comes out safely as well.  
  
Mokuba smiles happily, hugging Marik before Kaiba pulls him away.  
  
"The last two bombs are gonna go off any second!" he yells. "Come on!!"  
  
Rishid takes Marik again and we hasten away from the treacherous place we once called home—never to return again. A loud explosion erupts behind us and we know it is gone for good.  
  
Epilogue  
  
~Rishid~  
  
We are back in Kaiba's Jeep, safe and sound. Marik is wrapped in a warm quilt and snuggled close between Ishizu and myself. He is still shivering from fear because of the most recent encounter with the zombies, but he insists that he will be alright. "I saved the ones who mean the most in my life," he says softly. "What I went through in order to rescue them was a small price to pay." Tears spill from his eyes. "If any of you had been assaulted the way I was in the museum because I had not done anything to save you, I would never forgive myself."  
  
Ishizu kisses the top of his head. "You have done so much, my brother," she tells him, glancing down at her torn dress where the creature had tried to grab her. "So very much. And now, you deserve nothing less than a soft bed and a long rest."  
  
Marik lays his head on her shoulder and looks up at us both.  
  
We both smile back.  
  
"Do you . . . do you think your . . . that . . . creature . . . was there in the tunnels somewhere?" Marik asks me softly, not wanting to call him my father.  
  
"I do not know." I do know that I would not feel much emotion if he has died. After all that he did to us, with Portman's help . . .!  
  
"It was so strange . . . being back in a place we used to call home," Marik whispers now, closing his eyes and leaning against the back of the seat. "It doesn't seem like home now. . . . It seems only like a dank, dark Hades on earth where we were kept prisoners and abused and tortured. . . ."  
  
Mokuba looks at him sympathetically. "That's how it used to feel in some parts of the place where Seto and I live now," he says. "Gozaburo used to do all kinds of horrible things to us . . . and he'd try to keep us apart whenever he could. . . ."  
  
Kaiba squeezes his brother's hand. "But that's all over now," he says. "The past is behind us."  
  
"Yeah," Mokuba grins.  
  
Marik relaxes. "Yes . . . the past is behind us as well," he says quietly. I do know that he does not mean today's past, however. It is obvious from the way he is still quaking occasionally that what happened today is still disturbing him.  
  
"It is alright to admit that you are still distressed," I tell him softly, feeling an overwhelming urge of brotherly protectiveness. I pull the boy close to me.  
  
He smiles at me. "I'll get over it," he says with determination, beginning to slip into a peaceful sleep. I know he will, too. "They can't keep me down for long."  
  
Kaiba's cell phone rings and he answers curtly before handing it to me. "It seems your 'father' didn't die after all," he remarks, irritation obvious in his voice.  
  
I snatch the phone, my anger nearly causing it to crumble in my hands. "What is it you want now?!" I scream. "You very nearly destroyed my precious family today!!"  
  
"Yes, well, tis a shame it didn't work. Maybe then you would agree to help me." The man's vile tone crackles through the phone and Ishizu and Marik perk up, having heard it as well.  
  
"It would only reaffirm my decision to have nothing to do with you!" I retort. "If my siblings had fallen, I would honor and not desecrate their memory!!" I keep a tighter grip around Marik than before, the very sound of my birth father's voice making me even more protective. "And it would desecrate them to no end if I gave in to you!"  
  
"I see." There is a pause. "Well . . . be assured, Odion, you haven't heard the last of me! I'm still very much alive and well and I have other ways to get what I want from you. Enjoy your peace while you can!!" With that he hangs up.  
  
I thrust the phone back at Kaiba and stare ahead, many emotions raging inside me. Only a few scant days before I was thinking about my birth parents. I cannot help recalling the conversation I had had with Ishizu then.  
  
~I do not recall my birth mother at all, nor any biological family I may have had. You and Marik are my family and I am perfectly content to have nothing to do with my birth parents, whoever they may be. They obviously never wanted me.~  
  
~They will never know what a wonderful person they gave up.~  
  
I smile at the memory, glancing over at Ishizu. She is singing a soft lullaby to Marik in Egyptian, a gentle smile adorning her beautiful features.  
  
Marik and I had had a deep conversation as well before this entire nightmare had started. As I look down at him as he dozes, thinking what a brave, dear brother he is, his words return to me as well.  
  
~I'll never forget the horror of seeing . . . seeing Father trying to kill you. It was so diabolical . . . so evil . . . I always knew Father thought of you as only a servant, but I had never imagined that . . . that he hated you so much. . . .~  
  
~It's all over now, Marik. It's over. We're safe now.~  
  
But it is not over. True, Marik's father's evil doings are done with now, but what about my own father's? And if it were not him, it would be someone else. The evil will never truly be over. Neither will the good. There must be a balance. I know this. But that does not ease the pain of seeing loved ones being tormented. It never could!  
  
~Are you happy, Rishid?~  
  
~Happy?~  
  
~Here with us. Ishizu and I. Are you happy with us, Rishid? Do you ever wish that . . . that someone else had adopted you into their family?~  
  
Ishizu and I exchange a smile and lay our hands on Marik's sleeping form between us. As my response to Marik's earlier question echoes around me, every word is confirmed all the more.  
  
~No . . . I do not wish that. You and Ishizu are my life. I could never be happy if I didn't know you both. Even if someone else had adopted me, I would have felt as though something was always missing.~  
  
And we will come through whatever is put before us. We have survived life with their maniacal father, Battle City, retaliations from the ex-Rare Hunters, attacks from numerous other enemies, and we will survive this trial with my father as well. As long as we stay strong and never falter in our beliefs or in our love for each other, everything will be alright.  
  
"You have another call," Kaiba speaks up suddenly, looking irritated. "Maybe you should get a cell phone of your own."  
  
Mokuba giggles.  
  
I glare at the phone. "If it is the vulture who is my father, I do not wish to speak to him again."  
  
"It's some woman." Kaiba shoves the phone at me.  
  
Puzzled, I take and speak into it.  
  
Halima's voice comes over the line. "Odion! My son! I was just informed by that mystical man that you and your siblings have been in horrible danger today!" she cries.  
  
Instantly I am on edge. Did this . . . mystical man truly tell her? Or . . . could it be that she is working with my father?  
  
"Perhaps we were," I say coldly.  
  
She sighs. "I know you don't trust me. And you have no reason to, as I have said before. But I only fear for my precious child. I know you are still in danger . . . very deeply in it. Now I only wish to make certain that you are safe, for the time being at least. My ex-husband will not cease to make your lives miserable, Odion. He will never cease until he is dead."  
  
"We will fight him," I reply, feeling guarded. "He will not win out over us! I will not allow it!"  
  
"I know. . . . But still I worry," she says softly. "I will let you go." The line goes dead and now I sigh, wondering exactly to do about her.  
  
"Is she sincere or not?" I ask aloud.  
  
"I do not know, my brother," Ishizu says, laying a hand over mine. "What does your heart tell you now?"  
  
"My heart is confused," I respond as Kaiba takes the phone again. "My heart has always been confused where Halima is concerned. . . . Even though I know now that her words about my father are true, how do I know that the other things she said are? She could be involved with everything."  
  
"I suppose we can't know now," Marik speaks up quietly, awake again. "Perhaps it's not to be." He smiles. "Perhaps it's another test."  
  
"Perhaps," I agree, seeing the jet up ahead.  
  
Marik starts to doze again once we are inside the aircraft, but before he is asleep he whispers, "I could never have survived this day without you, Rishid. You were right there for me . . . right there after all of my breakdowns, when I thought I was losing my sanity. . . ." He reaches for Ishizu's hand. "And dear sister, you were there in spirit."  
  
"Yes," she agrees, "I was."  
  
"You guys are always gonna be there for each other," Mokuba smiles. "Just like me and Seto!" He lowers his voice. "And I promise I'm gonna be a better friend."  
  
Marik smiles as well. "I know you will be."  
  
Ishizu and I pull the quilt closer around him as he sinks back into slumber. I have my dear family with me. Nothing else matters. I know we will still have to contend further with my father, but all will work out. Now I say a quiet prayer of thanksgiving that we have all made it through this first trial my father has set before us. I do not know what he will try next, but we will be ready for it. And we will emerge victorious once more. 


End file.
